A New Set Of Wings
by tomgirl1313
Summary: I suck at summary's and chizz so here's what I got. Max finds a dude whose somewhat like them. Ends getting kicked out angel tags along. Captured and returns to the school with her new bunny Anastasia. My first story, please read. P.S. If I told you everything I wanted to in the summary then you'd get to much info. Also not a Fax, Mylan, or Miggy story, maybe Max/OC
1. Bat Boy

**_I have a very short attention span and the other story had too much going on so i just stopped i really didnt care if no one read it but now heres a new one that i have not read anything like and ive read so many books on this website for MR_**

**_Disclaimer: I am a girl who has a very short attention span does that sound anything like JP I think not  
_**

**(Max's POV)**

I was sitting in my room deciding on going out to play my guitar. I'm ok but I need practice. So with that thought in my very well blocked mind, so a certain bird kid can't get in, I decide to go play.

Once i'm out there I start with one of the few songs I know 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne.

_You say that i'm messing with your head_  
_All cause I was making out with your friend_  
_Love hurts weather it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause i'm having to much fun  
_

_Your on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy  
_

_All my life i've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life i've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?  
_

_What  
What  
What  
What the hell?  
_

_So what if i go out on a million dates?  
You never call or listen to me anyways  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
_

_Your on your knees  
Begging pleas  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy  
_

_All my life i've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
_

___If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life i've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_  


___You say that i'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I'm messing with your head  
When i'm messing with you in bed  
_

_____All my life i've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

___________All my life i've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_______________If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life i've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

When I finish I hear clapping. I look around everywhere for the source but I cant find it. Then I hear a boy call out "over here." I quickly turn my head in that direction and see a boy who looks a little older than me. Than in the next second he's biting me but that's not all _he's sucking my blood._

Soon i'm on the ground to weak to stand and, because he's biting my wrist, look him in the eye and whisper "Please." Right now you must be thinking Maximum Ride never begs. Well i'm trying to play the guilt card on him because there's no way i'd be able to fight in my condition. And it seems as though it worked because he's stopped. Then the next thing he says shocks me kinda "Well i'll stop because you have bird blood and I don't like bird blood."

Then being my witty self say back "Well that would explain my wings"

"You got wings too"

"Ya do you got wings"

"Yes lady and there not lik-" He stops and hiss' then moves back in the shadows. I really don't understand this kid. Then I look over to see what could possibly be wrong and this little beam of sun off a button on my pants is making smoke come off his hand where it's hitting. Then I have an 'Oh' moment and move in the shadows with him.

"Better." I ask and he just nods. Then I ask "What were you saying before I burnt you, by accident by the way."

"I was saying mine aren't like yours and If you really want to see them come back here tonight at midnight." I nod and with that he's on his way but I hear a whisper like the wind said it itself "Alone."


	2. The Meeting

_**Hey I hope you like the last chapter but it was short, like JP's chapters, (no offense i was trying to make a joke) and sorry I don't think theres gonna be any fax because then it would go against my rant that i had once and im not a hypocrite. and don't worry the dudes name is not dylan or sam.**_

_**Disclaimer: The day I will somehow own a unicorn that poops rainbows and farts the smell of roses I will own MR  
**_

**(Fang's POV)  
**

Max said she was going out for a fly and when she came back she looked a little drained of energy _**(hehe I had to put it it was out** **there)** _I wonder what she was doing...

**(Max's POV)**

When I got back Fang looked suspicious... Oh well.

-The MOST schmexiest line you have ever seen... Ever-

(time skip to 11:45)

The flocks asleep even Fang so now all that's left is to sneak out with my guitar, the flock doesn't know I sing or play. I wanted to bring my guitar so that I could see if he played.

Now i'm there and he's nowhere to be seen. Oh well at least I can play for a little bit. So I started to play 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and The Machine.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_  
_ I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_ You left me in the dark_  
_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_ In the shadow of your heart_

_ And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_ I tried to find the sound_  
_ But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_ So darkness I became_

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_ You left me in the dark_  
_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_ In the shadow of your heart_

_ I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_  
_ And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_ Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_ So I stayed in the darkness with you_

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_ You left me in the dark_  
_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_ In the shadow of your heart_

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_ You left me in the dark_  
_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

"Depressing but I like it." That boy said. I need to stop calling him that boy hmmmm... oh i'll call him Collin because it sounds like a gothic name and he looks goth._  
_

"It is kinda but I like it I mean the fact that the person would stay in the darkness for the one she loved is really awesome."

"Ya the meanings awesome sorta but she was in the darkness and she just decided to stay with him."

"Oh I never really looked at it that way but ya she has like no spine if you think of it that way."

"What do you mean she has no spine?"

"Well that dude left her in the darkness and she stayed with him when he went into the darkness."

"Well ya I guess but it's still kinda sweet"

"Ya. Oh and we never really introduced ourselves did we? I'm Max"

"Experiment 5609"

"*gasp* No way you came from the school too"

"Ya"

"Well i'm giving you a name"

"And what will that name be"

"Well before I even knew you needed a name I kept calling you Collin so lets go with that"

"Ok Collin it is"

"Hmmm new question. Do you play an instrument or sing?"

"I do in fact I play guitar and the piano but I like to sing but no one ever said if I was good or not so be judgmental." With that he took the guitar and sat on a boulder/rock thing.

**_(Mamma B_****_Y: My Chemical Romance)_**

**__**_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

_[Max:]_ And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song

But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.

We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call.

__"Well that was kinda dark and scary. It's good that I love that song" I laughed because it's true if the kids knew I had an Ipod shuffle and they found those songs on it and found out about the other stuff I do. Then Fang would come out looking normal in a competition.

"Yes it is kinda scary you know telling your mom that kind of stuff... Good thing I don't know my mom"

"Yep me neither oh and your score 1 being a tone deaf walrus and 10 being an angel. I give you a... 9"

"I don't sing that good"

"Yes yes you do. Hmm hey my Ipods in my case if you want we can put it on shuffle and whatever song comes up then we can sing it unless its a rap song or we don't know how to play the guitar piece"

"Sure and you have rap music?"

"Ya it's just for the meanings and I like Eminem for some reason."

"I don't think i've heard an Eminem song"

"Then you are listening to one pick one"

_1. Not Afraid_

_2. Lose Yourself_

_3. Without Me  
_

_4. Space Bound  
_

_5. The Real Slim Shady  
_

_6. Sing For The Moment  
_

_7. Love The Way You Lie  
_

_8. Mockingbird  
_

_9. The Way I Am  
_

_10. My Name Is  
_

_11. 25 to Life  
_

_12. Stan  
_

_13. Like Toy Soldiers  
_

_14. Cinderella Man  
_

_15. Cold Wind Blows  
_

_16. Superman  
_

_17. Just Lose It  
_

_18. Beautiful  
_

_19. When I'm Gone  
_

_20. On Fire  
_

_...  
_

"Only a couple rap songs?"

"Fine only one artist however. But anyways pick one."

"Ummmm Mockingbird"

_Yeah_  
_ I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now_  
_ But hey, what daddy always tell you?_  
_ Straighten up little soldier_  
_ Stiffen up that upper lip_  
_ What you crying about?_  
_ You got me..._

_ Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad_  
_ When I'm gone, but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had_  
_ I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh_  
_ I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry_  
_ Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?_  
_ Daddy's with you in your prayers_  
_ No more crying, wipe them tears_  
_ Daddy's here, no more nightmares_  
_ We gonna pull together through it, we gonna do it_  
_ Lainnie uncle's crazy, aint he?_  
_ Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it_  
_ We're all we got in this world_  
_ When it spins, when it swirls_  
_ When it whirls, when it twirls_  
_ Two little beautiful girls_  
_ Lookin' puzzled, in a daze_  
_ I know it's confusing you_  
_ Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news_  
_ I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems_  
_ The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me_  
_ All the things growing up as daddy that he had to see_  
_ Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did_  
_ We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_  
_ But things have got so bad between us_  
_ I don't see us ever being together ever again_  
_ Like we used to be when we was teenagers_  
_ But then of course everything always happens for a reason_  
_ I guess it was never meant to be_  
_ But it's just something we have no control over_  
_ and that's what destiny is,_  
_ But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep_  
_ Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

_ [Chorus]_  
_ Now hush little baby, don't you cry_  
_ Everything's gonna be alright_  
_ Stiffen that upperlip up little lady, i told ya_  
_ Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_  
_ I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_  
_ We feel how we feel inside_  
_ It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby,_  
_ But i promise momma's gon' be alright_

_ It's funny_  
_ I remember back when you and daddy had no money_  
_ Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up_  
_ And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me_  
_ Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em_  
_ I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying_  
_ Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job_  
_ But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom_  
_ And at the time every house that we lived in_  
_ Either kept getting broken into and robbed_  
_ Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar_  
_ Trying to start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college_  
_ Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it_  
_ And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart_  
_ And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart_  
_ Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back_  
_ Onto Chalmers in a flat one bedroom apartment_  
_ And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara_  
_ And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre_  
_ And flew you and momma out to see me_  
_ But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me_  
_ Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it_  
_ And you and Lainnie were to young to understand it_  
_ Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit_  
_ And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it_  
_ I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand_  
_ Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud_  
_ Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing_  
_ Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just triks me out_  
_ To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now_  
_ Wow, I guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here_  
_ Lainnie I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here_  
_ I like the sound of that, yeah,_  
_ It's got a ring to it don't it?_  
_ Shh, momma's only gone for the moment_

_ [Chorus]_

_ And if you ask me too_  
_ Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_  
_ I'mma give you the world_  
_ I'mma buy a diamond ring for you_  
_ I'mma sing for you_  
_ I'll do anything for you to see you smile_  
_ And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_  
_ I'mma break that birdies neck_  
_ I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_  
_ and make him eat every carat_  
_don't fuck with dad (haha)_

__"Umm... why did he break the birds neck?" Collin says

"Did you not listen to the lyrics. It's because the bird wouldn't sing for his daughter"

"Oh does he really have to daughters named Haily and Lainnie?"

"Ya. Oh and if you think that's creepy listen to Kim, his ex-wife, or imagine being his son and listen to Fack knowing he wrote it."

**And the night continued like that listening and singing music until the sun started to rise and this continued every night...  
**


	3. On Accident

**_im eating nutella and if your allergic to it i feel bad for you you dont know what your missing out on._****_ oh and when you people were doing something i decided i wanted to have a convo and write it on here like everyone else and in order to have a conversation i decided to 'borrow' iggy from someone.  
_**

**_Me: I'm eating nuttella my only source of sugar in the past week  
_**

**_Iggy: Oh god your worse than *whomever had Iggy last*  
_**

**_Me: Thank you for your compliment Iggy *tear slips down face from happiness*  
_**

**_Iggy: That wasn't a compliment but whatever  
_**

**_Me: I know it wasn't supposed to be a compliment but it also wasn't supposed to make me so happy soooo... BACON  
_**

**_Iggy: Gay bacon?  
_**

**_Me: And regular /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
_**

**_Iggy: Is that supposed to be a random pic of bacon?  
_**

**_Me: No silly billy it's my teeth so that I can eat the bacon DUH  
_**

**_Iggy: Anyho this... thing obviously does not own MR and is not JP but if she was i'd be scarred for life  
_**

**_Max: Yes but I own Collin, I think, I mean i've never read anything like this and there could possibly be one out there. but i will never know i wish i knew so that if there really was one then i could thank the person for such a wonderful idea and omg Iggy if you heard this one idea/opiphany i had once you'd die it involved a bacon sunset how i really dont know but it did oh and there were energy drinks that taste good and my brother crying (im not mean but he is) and somehow a can of monster flipped him off i think it was just the tab turning up but anyho haha ho thats really funny and soooooo something iggy would say i mean seriously oh and that reminds me iggy if your good ill let you play with the nail polish and you can invite fang to paint yourguyses nails oh and tell fang i have black but he can't use it all-  
_**

**_Iggy: you can ramble and *in a whisper* do you have white nail polish  
_**

**_Me: *shouting* Yes Iggy I have white nail polish so you can paint your nails white and maybe your friends *cough*aka stripers *cough* can come if your good.  
_**

**_Iggy: *mumbling* Fine I can be good if you promise  
_**

**_Me: Iggy I sing hope to fly saw off my wing  
_**

**_Iggy: Ok- wait you don't have wings  
_**

**_Me: Duh I meant my chicken Harold's wing. Ahh I love Harold.  
_**

**_Iggy: OOKKKKAAAAAYY on with the story because no one is reading this part probably  
_**

* * *

**(Fang's POV)**

Ok something's definitely wrong with Max I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out on a midnight flight **_(hehe that_ rhymed)** and she wasn't in her room. I'm gonna give this a week and if she keeps being all suspicious then i'm going to ask her whats going on.

**(Max's POV)**

Oh my god me and Collin have so much in common like favorite color, band, food, animal, movie, etc. Man he is awesome I want to introduce him to the Flock but he said that if he did anything along the lines of sucking there blood then he wouldn't forgive himself. Told him that wouldn't do it but he just said that he did it to me what makes me think he won't do it to them. With that knowledge I had to give in. Oh well at least I get to see him still.

**(time skip to before they meet)**

I hear a knock on my door but am getting ready to leave. I quickly put my guitar, which i've been bringing, under my bed and close the window. I say "come in" and in walks in Fang. Crap.

"Hey you want to go for a midnight flight?" Fang

"Na i'm just gonna get some sleep i'm tired." Fake yawn. Me

"Alright well i'll be back later." Fang

"Ok." Me. Whew that was close. Anyho (Collin said that and I thought I was hilarious) i've got to get going soon so Collin doesn't think I ditched.

So when I got there I used our signal a.k.a me playing a song. Hmmmm what could I play? Oh I can play 'Sally's Song'

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
_ That seems like tragedy's at hand_  
_ And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_ Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_ The worst is just around the bend_

_ And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_ And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_ I think it's not to be_

_ What will become of my dear friend?_  
_ Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_ Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_ In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_ Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_ And will we ever end up together?_  
_ no, I think not, it's never to become_  
_ For I am not the one [x2]_

"Are you suffering from some kind of insanity?" Collin.

"No I enjoy every minute of it." Me. Collin just smiled at me. His smile is so bre- NO MAX! Bad Bad NO thinking those thoughts about Collin. Even if they are true. And now were just staring at each other and it's getting awkward so to break the silence I say "You know another gay baby has just been born."

"I don't care" And then Collin kissed me. My brain just short-circuited and I started kissing him back. We both pull back at the same time for air and my fried brain can only think to say "Wow." Then he started kissing my neck and all I can think is Collin is most definitely a vampire. So me and my fried brain ask "Collin are you some sort of vampire?"

"Yes a vampire bat." Collin.

"Oh." Me. And then I GIGGLED. What is wrong with me *mental face palm*

"See what you make me do." Me.

"Well than i'll have to do that more often." Collin. He kept kissing my neck until I felt a sharp pinch and my energy started to drain. uh oh. "Collin" I said in a normal voice when I was trying to yell. I was getting weaker fast and since we were standing means i'm ab- I fell. Collin finally snapped out of it at that point. But I already passed out from blood loss. But the last thing I remember was him saying "sorry" and another sharp pinch in my neck.

* * *

**_sorry that was so short and stuff but i thought it was better to leave off there oh and CLIFF HANGER. man i hate those the next post will be up before midnight my time cause i hate CLIFF HANGERS._**

**_Iggy: Whats up with you and cliff hangers  
_**

**_Me: It's not cliff hangers it's CLIFF HANGERS and they just suck I mean you have to WAIT and i'm an impatient vampire so ya.  
_**

**_Iggy: Your not a vampire  
_**

**_Me: Am too but only one of my fangs came in (not the mail)  
_**

**_Iggy: who are you on the phone with?  
_**

**_Me: My friend whom seems high ALL the time.  
_**

**_Iggy: You mean yourself  
_**

**_Me: No I mean Jessica.  
_**


	4. Little Nap

**_I had some more nuttella and waiting for it to kick in... Dang it's not kicking in ok now it is alright. NINJA, BACON, GAY BACON, TRAVELING, BROCCOLI, CANNED VEGGIS, BOMBS, HUGS NOT DRUGS, STUPID LOOKING SMILEY FACE, OFBERUGBDFIVBDFKJEBGJ HCVRNGHBCGM BJCMN VBHJXDMCNFHJDKXCMN VBHFJDKCV B. SORRY IM JUST REALLY REALLY HYPER BUT MY LEGS DONT FEEL LIKE MOVING SO IM TYPING AND IM GOING LIKE 20 WORDS A MINUTE AND ITS JUST AWESOME SORRY IF I HAVE BAD SPELLING BUT IM HYPER _**

**_Iggy: Please someone help me, I can't live like this.  
_**

**_(whomever had Iggy last): There you are Iggy I thought I lost you  
_**

**_Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH person. Do you have any form of Bacon.  
_**

**_(whil (i just shortened the other person)): Yes but it's Iggy's as a welcome home present.  
_**

**_Me: Iggy GIVE ME THE GOD DANG BACON OR SO HELP ME I WILL SICK TACO ON YOU. (taco is my brother Jacobs nickname think take the curve off the capital J and it's a t then get rid of the b and you have taco)  
_**

**_Iggy: (whil) Give her the bacon and no one will get hurt and then I can go back with you.  
_**

**_(whil): Whose Taco?  
_**

**_Taco: Me*runs in wielding his new pocket knife*  
_**

**_(whil):*throws bacon at me grabs Iggy and runs*  
_**

**_Me: Nice touch on the pocket knife  
_**

**_Taco: Thanks. Nice idea on how to get free bacon.  
_**

**_Me: Thanks. *throws some bacon at him* NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM.  
_**

**_Iggy: *somewhere away from the house* Those bastar*s tricked me.  
_**

* * *

**(Fang's POV)  
**

There was a crash in Max's room and someone yelled out "Crap." I was in Max's room before you could say "bacon".

"Who are you and why do you have Max" Me. When I yelled that the whole flock was in her room.

"To you an intruder or your friends friend. To Max... Well I really don't know where we stand right now. And because well she's hurt and she's gonna need a lot of rest in the next few days" Intruder.

"What's your name?" Gazzy.

"Well Max named me Collin" Collin/Intruder. Wait Max being gone at night this guy with her _at_ night. Oh Collin's who she's with at night. And how did he get here you need wings... Oh. He has black bat wings with a little bit of white on the tips fading into the black.

Collin puts Max down on the bed and at this time I notice 2 bite marks on her neck and blood on Collins mouth. "Wait did you suck Max's blood?" Me. At that question Collin starts blushing A LOT and puts his head down.

"Ya. But it was an accident I got ummm... carried away" Collin. Huh what di- Oh.

"Wait so you and Max are..." Me.

"Umm... Sorta were not official. Can we get cleaned up we both kinda have blood on ourselves" Collin.

"Ya i'll get a wash cloth." Angel.

When we got them both cleaned up Collin face palms for no reason. Then he says "Crap. I forgot Max's guitar i'll be right back." But the Flock busted out laughing at Max's guitar.

"Ya cause Max has a guitar AND can play." Iggy. Then we all hear a hiss come from Max's bed. We all look over at Max who is now sitting up. Then she gets up and walks over Iggy and says "Take. It. Back." Every word dripping with venom.

"Max calm down it's one of the phases. Iggy she may actually be a little t-ed but um in the transformation emotions are heightened. Max how about you come with me we can take a fly get your guitar and then you can prove him wrong" Collin. He said this all very carefully like she may snap at him. Which she just might.

"Fine" Max growled. When they got back the flock was still standing there open mouth staring at the window.

"What are you staring at." Max snapped. We all instantly closed our mouths while she sat down on our mouth and pulled out her guitar. Wow she does have a guitar I thought.

"I heard that." Max.

"Max your probably getting some new powers along with the DNA. No one said anything." Collin. max just nodded and asked Collin "What song should I do? I want them to know my taste in music." Collin had to think and then at the same time they both said "Bird Song"

_Well I didn't tell anyone, but a bird flew by._  
_ Saw what I'd done. He set up a nest outside,_  
_ and he sang about what I'd become._  
_ He sang so loud, sang so clear._  
_ I was afraid all the neighbours would hear,_  
_ So I invited him in, just to reason with him._  
_ I promised I wouldn't do it again._

_ But he sang louder and louder inside the house,_  
_ And no I couldn't get him out._  
_ So I trapped him under a cardboard box._  
_ stood on it to make him stop._  
_ I picked up the bird and above the din I said_  
_ "That's the last song you'll ever sing"._  
_ Held him down, broke his neck,_  
_ Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget._

_ But in my dreams began to creep_  
_ that old familiar tweet tweet tweet_

_ I opened my mouth to scream and shout,_  
_ I waved my arms and flapped about._  
_ But I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout,_  
_ couldn't scream and I couldn't shout._

_ I opened my mouth to scream and shout_  
_ waved my arms and flapped about_  
_ But I couldn't scream I couldn't shout,_  
_ The song was coming from my mouth._  
_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth._

_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth._

_ From my mouth._  
_ From my mouth._  
_ From my mouth._  
_ From my mouth._

_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth,_  
_ From my mouth. _

We all stood there with our mouths open except for Max and Collin they were both smiling. Then Max said "Oh and while your finding out all the stuff i've ever hid from you i'm having a competition against Fang. An 'Emo' competition only because you guys always say 'Fang the Emo' and if your saying he's Emo than i'm freaking Tartarus." The whole flock except Collin, Max, and me start laughing. I'm not laughing because Max came close to swearing which means she's serious. Collin is just standing next to her assuring her that she's not Tartarus, whatever that is.

"I seriously want a competition and it can't be based off what see us do because if you did that wouldn't be fair because I can't be though one who LOOKS moopy you guys need a leader." Max.

"What should the competitions be then." Me.

"Hmm. Angel can look into our minds and favorite music and bands and- no not that i'm sure I only do that." Max.

"Do what Max?" Nudge.

"NOTHING." Max shouts.

"Alright let the games begin." Angel.


	5. The Emo Games

_**ok so now I have bacon and i got rid of iggy YES and my AN shorten when im not eating nutella thats right im not eating nutella but be warned the apocalyps might come oh and there is some mollin/cax (really need something else, But there will be something else soon)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: If I ever own MR i'd be traveling all over the world and probably wouldn't have time to go on fanfiction.  
**_

**(Max's POV)**

It's time for the games I mean there's only one thing that I don't want them to know that would most definitely make me win if they knew it. To bad there's no way that they'll find out. Only Collin knew and that's because before we met he watched me. And it sounds stalkerish but I don't think it is I mean I would be nervous about meeting a new person too if I were locked in the school, which I was.

Anyways on with the games "What is the first category guys" I asked. Everyone was still laughing but then stopped seeing that I was being serious.

"Ahhh, music I guess." Nudge.

"Nudge that is the shortest thing you have ever said." Me. So the first category is music artist: Florence and the Machine, Song: Mamma. I am so winning this. "Oh guys you have to listen to the lyrics not the beat because that's not fair if you do." Me

"Why is your song depressing and has really awful lyrics or something?" Iggy.

"No... *mumbling*That's my second favorite song." Me.

"Oh. Anyho Max, Fang what are your favorite songs." Iggy.

"Ladies first" Fang.

"Mamma BY My Chemical Romance. Since it's a guys song i'm gonna have Collin play it." Me. I smiled over at Collin while handing him my guitar. He just shook his head and took it.

When Collin was finished I asked "Did you listen to the lyrics or what?" They all had there mouths open either from Collin's singing or the fact that I actually liked that song. I completely agree the song is a bit creepy but I like it. Then I turned to Collin and said "Thanks for playing the song for me." And then I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"How can you forgive me I almost killed you, I mean it was by accident but still?" Collin.

"Because you also saved me." Me.

"Ya but still?" Collin.

"Think about it if you were in my place and I was in yours would you forgive me?" Me. He just smiled and said "Of course I would forgive you, it's you." Then I heard a cough from behind us. I looked in that direction and sighed. Darn I still haven't won.

_Max you really like that song and your not lying about liking it are you? _Angel

_Of course not Angel why would I lie about something like that?_ Me

_You lied about Collin._ Angel

With that I put up my mind blocks again and Angel just glared at me. Then Angel said "She wasn't lying about liking that song. And Collin your a really good singer." Collin just nodded in recognition.

"Alright Fang what's your Favorite song?" Me.

"Dirty Little Secret By The All American Rejects." Fang.

"Dude I beat you by a land slide." Me.

"Ya you did, not something to be proud of though." Fang

"It is when you feel like the pits of Tartarus when people call you Emo." Me.

"What ever I can still beat you." Fang

"Ya but you won't" Me. With that I walked over to Collin and asked Nudge what our next category is. "Favorite artist then we can do thoughts and the competition will be over. But seriously Max you like that stuff it's kinda creepy. Although that might be why you like it I really don't know. But Max I thought you were just punk not goth or Emo or something like th-" Nudge started saying but then Iggy thankfully smacked his hand over her mouth.

I looked down and realized what a horrible idea this was. Then Collin came over and whispered/asked "Want a do-over so that they'll forget this ever happened?" I quickly nodded my head and smirked hoping he could really do that for me. I looked over at Collin and found him with his eyes closed deep in thought. Then I blacked out.


	6. Shit

_**I am running low on nuttella and that is my sugar source. and to whomever it may concern i live in the us so i was celebrating the fourth of july on well the fourth of july. Oh and btw I never decribed what Collin lookes like sooooo**_

_**He has jet black hair and it's kinda like Fangs hair flip thing but on the other side and his bang/hair flip is colored crimson (blood red) and his eyes are like dried blood and you can barely tell where the pupil is. He is always in black because he needs to sneek around but his skin is very light but has a small tan looking tinge. It's not like Fang's which is olive. He is scrawny but VERY strong. His wings are bat wings but the color has a dried blood look. And the ends of his wings are tattered kind of like a demon.  
**_

_**AGES-  
**_

_**Max- 15 with her 16th b-day in 1 week  
**_

_**Collin- 17  
**_

_**Fang- 15  
**_

_**Iggy- 15  
**_

_**Nudge- 13  
**_

_**Gazzy- 8  
**_

_**Angel- 6  
**_

_**Mystery person that should be on there way in the next chapter- Mystery age for Mystery person (i know but i don't want to be a spoiler.)  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I'm not rich. I'm not a guy. I'm not JP. So in other words I DON"T OWN MR.  
**_

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

I woke up in the morning with a headache that can only be described as 'the worst hangover ever.' Even though i'm pretty sure I didn't have anything to drink. Then I look around and notice that everyone is in my room passed out on the floor including me and Collin. Next I look over at my bed and notice my guitar sitting there. I then remember the events of last night and have an OHH moment.

After I hide Collin and my guitar under my bed I nudge the flock with my foot and say "Wake up sleeping beauties." This gets them up much to my surprise.

"Why does my head hurt so much and why are we in Max's room?" Gazzy.

"I don't think I want to know." Iggy. I just rolled my eye's and yelled "Everyone out." Then I heard a thud. Crap, Collin.

"Hey Max what was that?" Angel.

"Oh nothing sweety probably just a rat i'll get it." Me. I said that while waving them out but before they left Fang gave me a questioning look. When they got out I went over to my bed and crouched down to look under. Collin wasn't there I looked around some more and finally gave in to whispering "Collin."

"What." Collin. That was definitely his voice but where is he?

"Where are you?" Me.

"Oh sorry" Collin. And then he was visible again... Right in front of me. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "What was that for?"

"Nothing really except a thank you. Because whatever you did worked." Me. When I said that he smiled and kissed me again which soon turned into a make out session. Then someone knocked on my door which was once again thankfully closed, so were the windows. Which is also good because Collin had to turn me which I guess means UV rays burn me. Anyho, back to the knock on my door. I was about to hiss at the person but Collin put his hand over my mouth and said in a whisper "They can't remember that you turned and I don't think you could hiss before."

"Well I guess not." Me. I pecked him on lips one more time super quick and he went invisible. Then I went over to the door and opened it up. There stood Fang all in black... like usual. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No but I heard noises coming from the room... And why is it dark in here?" Fang.

"What noises and because I want it to be." Me.

"Well open up the curtains or something." Fang. Shit, he's going for the curtains and while I was thinking he made his way over there. Well Shit. Hmm, oh I know the closet i'll act like i'm going to change.

I ran over to my closet but I was too late because of all this damn thinking. So now i'm burning and there's Collin visible and burning too. Shit this is **BAD.** Fang looks at both of us with steam coming from our skin and then at the windows. He finally gets it and closes the windows. I breath out a sigh of relief and so does Collin. Then I look over and see the rest of the flock staring at us with wide eyes.

"Shit" That was me and Collin. The flocks eyes got even wider, if that's even possible, when they realized there was two of us.

"Ummm Max whose the dude?" Iggy. The rest of the flock just nodded there heads.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Me. The flock just gave a, no shit, look.

* * *

_**I** **am so sorry for the short chapter but it seemed like the right time to end it (the chapter) so i promise next chapter will be super long and you'll be like, when the hell does this chapter end, so the next chapter will be up by tomorrow night (my time which right now is 8:40) soooooooooooooooo... BYE**_


	7. Explaining

_**Okay and now for my super long chapter. Oh and for this chapter im eating ALL of my nuttella. I now feel sorry for anyone that I will come in contact with for they have to face the rein of me on a sugar high. soooooooooooooooooooooooo... I dont think i missed anything really but if I have or you have any **__**suggestions then please reveiw or something. Oh and ya this is before TAE but after Jeb left they live in the E house. I think thats it.  
**_

_****__**Disclaimer: Ok I am seriously NOT JP if I was I think i'd travel the world not live in one spot all my life. soooo if i'm not JP then I don't own MR.  
**_

_****__**On with the story...  
**_

* * *

******(Fang's POV)  
**

Holy crap. I knew I heard something but I didn't think it would be another person. I also didn't think that the sun would burn Max, I mean it never did before. Then the whole flock comes in. Well... Max has some explaining to do.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Max. I just gave her my best, no crap, look.

* * *

**(Iggy's POV)**

Well I have no freaking clue what's going on so I had to ask Angel to give me a mental picture of what happened. Once I saw the mini video think Angel sent me in by head I was in a mix of shock and humor.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Max. I gave her my best, no duh, look.

* * *

**(Nudge's POV)**

... Wow i'm just speechless.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Max. I looked at her with a, no really Max, look.

* * *

**(Gazzy's POV)**

Awesome there might be another guy in the house. That would be AWESOME. I hope he can stay. But why was he literally burning when the sun hit him? Oh well i'll ask about that later.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Max. Why would she have to explain what was going on. But when I look at the rest of the flock they all have, no duh, faces on so I copy them not wanting to look stupid.

* * *

**(Angel's POV)**

I really wish Max didn't have mind blocks. Because if she didn't I could get all the information I needed then tell the flock. Oh wait the other boy's mind. Wow, I can be pretty dumb sometimes.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Max. I don't really care but i think my, no duh, face is still on from when I had a blonde moment **_(I am a blonde but that is sadly still an expression so I just used it)_**. Oh well.

* * *

**(Collin's POV)**

Well that hurt. Then I look around, Shit. The whole flock is now here. I look over at Max and read that she is thinking about how much trouble she's in. Oh ya I forgot, I can read minds. Like Angel and it seems she's trying to get in my mind. I quickly put up mind blocks.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Max. Hmm ya i'm still trying to think of how to get out of this one.

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

Well this is not in my top ten list of situations I wan to be in. I quickly remember Angel and make sure my mind blocks are still up. They are. I quickly look over at Collin then say.

"Well it looks like I have some explaining to do." Me. Wow, was that really the best thing I could come up with. Then I start getting up off the floor because it's un-comfortable. I walk over to Collin and say "You alright" while helping him up. He just nods his head.

"Alright now that I have to explain what's going on i'd like to talk about this all in the living room. But first can someone go close the windows and shut the blinds. Next Collin what am I able to eat because I am kinda hungry?" Me. The flock all gives me confused looks but Gazzy goes off to clothes the blinds. Collin looks over at me with a pained expression. "Collin i'm not mad it was an accident. Proof i'm not mad." Me. Then I gave him a peck on the lips. The flock got even more confused faces, if that's possible.

"Yo-You can only drink blood but you can eat meat or raw meat and you can also have spices on the meat." Collin. He said that in a little more than a whisper. I hugged him and whispered back "Collin it's ok. Are you hungry?" I pecked him on the lips, grabbed his hand and started walking off with him trailing behind. When I got in the kitchen there was some sunlight so I just stayed in the shadows. Man I wish I were a shadow it would be so much more easier.

"Max where'd you go?" Collin. Huh what does he mean i'm right here.

"Collin what do you mean i'm right here." Me. He looks over at where I am but not at my eyes.

"Max no your not. Hmm maybe you got invisibility I got it so why wouldn't you be able to." Collin. Maybe but I wasn't thinking about invisibility I was thinking about- Oh i'm a shadow.

"Collin i'm not invisible but when you lost sight of me I was wishing I was a shadow." Me. Collin got this ooohhhhh look so I did what any girl would do I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Collin.

"You. You got this look of ooohhhhh on your face and it looked kind of funny." Me. I was smiling like an idiot now instead of laughing.

"Whatever. Oh and Max your fangs came in fast." Collin. I was confused for a second then realized that I would be getting fangs. But what is really funny is that Fang choose that time to come in the room and asked "What?" Which caused me and Collin both to start laughing a lot. By now the rest of the flock has made there way into the room. They looked more confused than ever.

"No (gasp) Fang not (gasp) you Collin (gasp) means my (gasp) actual fangs (gasp) as in my (gasp) new teeth are (gasp) in." Me. I somehow got that out as Collin was still half laughing it was really funny. Fang, the real one, just face palms at our stupidity and walks away. But now the rest of the flock are smiling like idiots.

"Cool can I see?" Gazzy.

"Sure little man." Then I smile so he can see my teeth. He gasps. Then Collin comes over with some raw meat. At this point I don't care i'm just so hungry. I walk over to the meat then realize the rest of thee flock didn't hear what Collin said about what we eat. The flock is looking at us very confused then I sigh and say "Guys Collin had to bite me so that i'd live when he bit me he gave me some vampire bat DNA because that's what extra DNA he has-" Nudge screams. "Nudge whats wrong?" Me.

"Two things one eww you have to eat raw meat and two you guys aren't going to drink our blood are you?" Nudge.

"Nudge we don't have to eat the raw meat but i'm too hungry to wait and Collin has it under control about whose blood he drinks and right now i'm starving so i'm going to go eat." Me.

"Max you never promised or said anything about you drinking our blood." Nudge.

"Nudge right now I don't have it under control because I just got bit yesterday and i'm hungry so i'm going to go eat." Me. I started walking over to go eat. Nudge and the rest of the flock all had shocked faces. "Sorry guys but it's true." Me.

When I was done eating I walked over to the living room where the curtains were closed and no sun was coming in. "Guys we can sit in the light just not in UV rays. so you can turn on the light." Collin. Fang just nodded and flipped on the light switch. "So i'm guessing you want to know whats going on and stuff like that?" Me. Everyone just nodded there heads. "Alright we can do this one of two ways. First way you guys ask us questions like what's going on and stuff like that or the second way is we can explain it to you. Which way would you like?" Me.

"Second." Fang.

"Second." Iggy.

"First." Nudge.

"Second." Gazzy.

"Second." Angel.

"Alright. Well then I will start with the story then we can explain it some more." Me. The flock just nodded.

"Ok well I went for a walk in the woods one day and found this really peaceful section. So I sat down on this one rock that was there. Then Collin came up from behind me and said 'Hi' I looked around but I couldn't find him anywhere. Then I heard him say 'Over here' so I looked over where the voice was and there he was just standing. Keep in mind that i'm not sitting completely in the sun there's some shade around me. So after I spot him the next thing I know he's biting my wrist and sucking my blood out. I am soon on the ground because i'm to weak to stand. So as i'm on the ground i'm thinking of ways to make him stop and the first one that came to mind was guilt card. So that's what I used I made him feel guilty by looking into his eyes and saying 'please' in a weak whisper. It worked I thought but what he said next completely shocked me. He goes 'Well i'll stop because you have bird blood and I don't like bird blood' I was thinking hmm this can't be good but me and my brain said 'Well that would explain the wings.' Then he said 'You got wings' and I replied with 'Ya do you got wings' then he goes 'Ya lady and there not lik-' but he stopped because the sun started hitting him from the glare off one of my buttons. Then he hissed at me and I moved then I asked 'Better' he just nodded then I said 'What were you saying before I burnt you, by accident by the way' so he said 'I was saying mine aren't like yours and If you really want to see them come back here tonight at midnight.' I just nodded as an ok. Then he started leaving then I thought it was the wind but I knew it was him but anyways he said 'alone.'" Me.

"So for the past week and a half every night at midnight we met at the same place. Except last night we still met but things got... out of hand and Collin almost sucked all my blood out. I would have died but he bit me so that some Vampire bat DNA got in my system. And now it's starting taking its full effect which Collin has to talk about." Me. Collin and I were both tomato red when I said out of hand. Angel was silently laughing at how red our faces were and so was Nudge. I just glared at both of them until they stopped. By now me and Collin were both sitting on the couch with me snuggling up to his side.

"Well now that you know the story I might want to explain the whole vampire DNA thing." Collin. The rest of the flock nodded.

"Well vampire bats mixed with human DNA are kinda like vampires. We drink blood and eat regular or raw meat it doesn't matter, although I don't know if Max can eat regular food. We were just really hungry earlier so we settled with raw meat. UV rays burn us when they have direct contact with our skin. But we can sit in regular household lighting, like right now. Oh and some of us become immune to the whole UV ray thing. We have fangs" At this point a stupid smile spread across my face. "Newly bitten people when they first wake up are really angry. Other than that are emotions are the same as a regular human. We have REALLY REALLY good hearing because all bats have eco-location and we have some bat DNA. Every newly bitten person always get one new power, you can get more over time but that doesn't always happen. Our sight is like a regular humans except for Max she will probably keep her hawk sight. We have the same type of smelling as a humans. Our reflexes are really good. We are fast runners. As for wings we can fly but Max I really don't know about you since you already have them. Well would you guys like to see my wings?" Collin. The rest of the flock nodded there heads eagerly.

Collin stood up and spread his wings out through the slits of his shirt. His wings are a dried blood color with tattered ends that remind me of a demons. I personally think they are super cool. But I don't even know what the rest of the flock is thinking. Man now would be an awesome time for mind reading like Angel. **_(Max doesn't know that Collin can read minds yet)_**And as soon as I wished it I heard Gazzy say "Those are some really creepy wings but they are also awesome." Then I heard Nudge say "Man those are really creepy wings." Then I heard Fang say "I wonder how he got those tatter marks if they weren't with the wings it must have hurt getting them." That made me self consciously rub my own winds and instead of feathers I felt this rubberish feeling. So I opened up my wings and the sight of them scared me. They where jet black but where the bones would be in my wings, on the skin was white in the shape of bones in the exact same place as where my real bones would be. But as if to remind me of my old wings the edges and tips had a brown tinge. The same brown tinge that was on my old wings.

The rest of the flock including Collin stared at my wings. I was wondering what Collin was thinking when I heard him say "Wow no one has ever transitioned so fast." But he couldn't have said that his mouth was closed. Then I remembered what happened last time I wished for something like a power. Oh sweet I can read minds now. I told Collin through my mind. He looked shocked but quickly composed himself.

Well I should really figure out what I can do soon... Oh look it's dark outside. "Hey guys you want to go on a late night flight?" Me.

"Ya sure." Nudge. Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

We went for a flight then came back and went to sleep. The next day...

**_Will be next chapter because i'm cruel like that *evil laugh*_**


	8. incident

**_so ya i can be mean and stuff with the whole making you wait till next chapter but hey this ones really good well if you like weird bunnies! I know i like this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Not JP. Therefore I do not own MR.  
_**

**_On with the story...  
_**

* * *

**(Fang's POV)**

Yesterday was just really weird especially when I felt someone going into my head. Angel promised it wasn't her. So either someone got a new power or Collin can read minds. Oh well right now I smell bacon.

* * *

**(Collin's POV)**

Wow Max's power's and growth and stuff are going REALLY fast. But I will stick by her first off because i'm not that mean and second off because I really really like Max... Ok maybe I more than like Max. But right now my mind can only process one thing.

BACON

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

Ok I know it was mean but I was snooping around everyone's mind. And when I got to Collin's mind it really shocked me that he REALLY REALLY likes me then he thought that he more than liked me. I got super excited but then stopped and composed myself. Man i'm really lazy today like right now I smell bacon but I don't feel like getting up man I wish I could just fla- Uh oh.

"Hey Max why are you laying on the table?" Collin.

"Well I literally just got here. I was thinking man i'm lazy I wish I could just flash to the kitchen and that's what happened." Me.

"Well your lucky I haven't set the table yet and can you please get off the table." Collin. I nodded and got off the table. But as I was sliding off the table I pecked him on the lips. I looked into his mind and heard it say 'Man I really love that girl... WAIT did I just say love I mean like, right?' then he started bushing. I almost laughed but held it in.

The rest of the flock quickly came in. Probably from the bacon and egg smell. Hey wait do eggs count as meat? So I asked Collin "Hey Collin do eggs count as meat?" He thought for a couple seconds then said "I really don't know I haven't tried them."

"What would happen if they didn't?" Me.

"You puke it up." Collin. I thought for a couple seconds then decided.

"I'm gonna risk it." Me.

"Alright but don't complain if they don't count as meat." Collin. As we were talking the table had been set and the food was done. So I went over and got a bunch of bacon and three eggs. When we were done eating I felt fine... Then I didn't. Crap eggs don't count as meat. Man I wish my stomach would be fine and I would be able to eat everything I wanted to again. And just like that I was fine. Oh sweet I could get used to this. Hmm does that mean I could heal. Oh idea.

"Hey guys do one of you have like a cut or bruise or something like that?" Me. I got a bunch of confused looks then Collin spoke up.

"I have a cut on my arm. Why?" Collin.

"Just give me your arm." Me. I grabbed his arm and put my hand where the cut was. I started to think about it going away and soon it did. "Awesomeness." Me.

"Max how did you know that would work?" Collin.

"Well remember how I said that i'd risk the whole egg thing. Well it turns out eggs don't count as meat so my stomach started to hurt then I thought 'I wish I wish my stomach would be fine and I would be able to eat everything I wanted to again' and so far my stomach stopped hurting." Me.


	9. I'M BAAAAAAAACK

_**Guess what peoplez I'M BACK *cue really creepy music* yep thats right I got my laptop back and I got an ipod shuffle but i became depressid when I realized I didn't have a catch phrase (with no swear words please) so if you can think of a catch phrase for someone whose last to catch phrases were'I eated your bubble' and 'Spanish Taco' just as an fyi im insane and think of the most randomest things like in my life i will say the MOST randomest things you can think of like one time my friend started singing the landshark song by jenny marbles and i threw a pickle i was eating at her. it was funny because it was a full pickle not a spear. anyho..**_

_**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure JP has a soul and I am pretty sure I gave mine to a ginger.  
**_

_**on with the story...  
**_

-I'm a pretty line-**_  
_**

**(Max's POV)**

Ok so last night I did a mini experiment on myself. I used the healing powers to work on my digestive track and today I will see if it works. If so then i'll use it on Collin so he can experience the wonders of candy with me. If this doesn't work well then I just won't use it on Collin and i'll heal myself like I did yesterday. Alright good no ones up yet so no one can stop me. I mean all i'm gonna be doing is eating some regular food but still. I made it to the kitchen. Hmmm what do I want. I'm gonna go with some salt and vinegar chips and some soda. Done. Now time to get rid of the evidence. Man, I wish they could just explo- OW. I quickly bit my lip to hold in the mini scream. Well this is gonna leave a mark. I blew my finger off because I wished the evidence would just explode. And well it did. I need to get these powers under control... IDEA. I wish I didn't have the 'I wish' power.

Alright lets test it out... once I heal my finger back on. I just put this piece and press it into this piece and think about them going back together. Ok all good. Now let me think oh I got a good one that would cause no damage. I wish I could just randomly dispense bacon. AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNND nothing. YES! Now I just have to worry about not puking but i'm REALLY thirsty but I don't want water or anything like that. Hmm i'm now curious on what blood taste like. Oh look there's a bunny out there. That might make for a tasty snack but I have to get it quickly. I'm pretty fast I should be able to get it.

-Time skip to after chasing the bunny-

Right so chasing a bunny is a lot harder than it looks. But I finally caught it aww it's so cute... oh well i'm thirsty. With that I bit into the bunnies neck and began draining it. Oh how I wish I could say and then I finished drinking the blood and killing the rabbit with no regret but no guilt took over and made me stop and bite its neck like Collin bit mine. Well it looks like I will soon have a vampire bunny on my hands. Oh I know I could keep it as a pet. Well now its time to go back with an unconscious bunny... Great.

When I got back I was instantly hammered with questions from the flock of where I was and why I had a bunny. This was my oh so logical answer "On a walk."

"Then where'd the bunny come from." Fang.

"The walk is where the bunny came from." Me. And then thought 'or run.'

"Whatever Max." Gazzy. Okaaaaaay, what did I do to Gazzy to T him off I mean I thought he liked Collin. I looked over at Collin and he shrugged then mouthed 'We need to talk.' I nodded in understanding. "I already ate breakfast so i'm gonna go sit down." Me. Walking away I started humming 'Lies, Greed, Misery' By Linkin Park. Collin recognized it and started mouthing the words. I blushed and quickly looked down. As I was looking down I realized I still had the bunny in my hands. What am I gonna do with a vampire bunny other then make life interesting. I guess I can ask Collin, speaking of him I need to get to the living room... Here I am.

"Hey Collin whats up?" Me.

"Not much but seriously were did you get that bunny?" Collin.

"Umm well you see..." Me. I said scratching the back of my head.

"You got thirsty and started to drink the bunnies blood then had a change of heart and brought him back. Didn't you?" Collin. I nodded sheepishly.

"Well what do you plan on doing with the bunny?" Collin.

"I'm thinking of keeping him as a pet." Me. Collin just nodded and we sat there in silence that got boring really quickly so I started humming 'Skin To Bone' By (yet again) Linkin Park. Collin smirked and started singing quietly. I smiled, he knew me and all the songs I liked he liked too and music is about 70% of my life. I gave him a kiss that he gladly returned. That soon turned into a make-out session that got interrupted by some coughing.

Iggy.

I started to go beet red and when I looked Collin he was doing the same. Then I got a mind message that sounded like Collin's voice it said, 'Do you want to have a dinner pick nick later on tonight.' I thought back 'Collin if that's you then yes.' I looked over at Collin and saw him give a tiny smile.


	10. The Picnic

_**I was just over a friends house and now im home so here goes nothing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not JP there for I do not own MR  
**_

_**...  
**_

* * *

**(Max's POV)  
**

****Me and Collin are going to go have a picnic tonight. It's going to be awesome because while me and Collin were sitting and watching TV I used my healing powers to make his stomach go back to normal. I even got to test it because we had hamburgers today and i put little pieces of pepper in his and he never said his stomach hurt or anything. So right now Collin is going to get a blanket while im quickly putting some regular food in the basket. I'm done now and I got some cookies, fruits, vegetables, candy, and I got two sodas. This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

**(Collin's POV)**

****I'm becoming suspicious of Max because I hear some rustling in the kitchen and she asked me to get a blanket. Oh well. Idea, I can grab Max's guitar super quick and we can play when were out there. Man, I need to get myself a guitar so we can play together.

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

****I can hear Collin's footsteps I better hurry. I quickly close the cabinets and turn to see Collin walking in. "Hey you ready to go?" Me.

"Yep and I grabbed your guitar too." Collin.

"Kay, thanks." Me. With that were off to the small clearing where we met. On the way there we just talk _**(Btw its midnight)** _about random things. And now were there. I put down the basket and help set up the blanket.

"Do you want to just eat now or later?" Collin.

"Now. Because I have a surprise." Me. Collin looks at me obviously confused. "Ok." Collin. He grabs the picnic basket and brings it on the blanket.

"So my surprise is, when we were sitting on the couch I healed you so that you can eat regular food." Me.

"How do you know it will work?" Collin.

"Well first off I tested it on myself and i'm really sorry about this but I put chopped pepper in one of your hamburgers and you never complained or anything after that." Me. Collin smiles and kisses me which I happily return. We soon break apart and Collin is still smiling.

"Well that explains the basket being heavier than I remember it." Collin says looking at the candy and other things.

"Ya. And now you have to help me eat it." Me.

"Well what taste better? I haven't had anything like this." Collin. I give him a sad smile and reply.

"The Cookies then the candy." Me. "Ok." Collin. So we quickly eat all that then move on to the rest of the food and before we know it we've eaten ALL the food. Wow the only thing that could possibly make this any better is if we had cake. Hey wait a sec.

"Hey Collin what's today's date?" Me.

"Umm... considering its past midnight August 24th. Why?" Collin. I then pull my fist down and say "Yes!"

"Today's my birthday." Me.

"Well in that case. Happy Birthday Max." Collin. Then he kisses me... and we keep kissing... and other things happen.**_ (I should not have to elaborate)_**

* * *

**__**_**So thats all for that chapter but wait its better. The story gets better and more interesting at least. But Max's life gets worse then ok.**_


	11. Suspicions

_**Ok so right now im being like super awesome and writing the biggest chapter ever and listening to my music which is all the music Max s listens to. And right now im drinking soda and eating nutella which is giving me a HUGANTIC sugar rush and im typing super fast right now but still. Oh and iv'e decided to move everyone's age back one year and Max's 15 b-day would be in 3 days.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm am NOT a dude and therefore I am not JP therefore I do not own MR.  
**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
**_

**(Collin's POV)**_**  
**_

Not our smartest move but still the one I enjoy the most I just really hope nothing bad happens. Then again why would it?...

* * *

**_(Goddamnit Collin why do you have to go and jinx EVERYTHING)_**

* * *

**(Fang's POV)  
**

Max and Collin have been gone all morning and i'm starting to get worried. Wait why would I be worried about Collin for all I know him and Max are off to the school... Oh SHIT.

_ANGEL!_

**_Holly crap Fang no need to yell. What is it?_**

_I think Max and Collin went to the school. I need you to mind message everyone in case were being bugged._

_**I highly doubt this Fang but whatever you say...**  
_

"AHHH EVERYONE STOP SCREAMING IN MY HEAD!" Angel.

"Sorry." Everyone.

"Okay so what do you guys think?" Me.

"It's sad but it seems plausible" Nudge.

"I'm going with Nudge on this one." Iggy.

"Me too." Gazzy.

"Guys I don't think-" Angel.

"Alright so I think we should do something to the traitor." Iggy.

"But guys-" Angel

"Idea, lets kick her out, that should set her straight about messing with us." Nudge.

"That seems just fine and it will help get rid of the few erasers that come about once a week." Me. Right now i'm to busy thinking of how we should do this and when.

* * *

**(Angel's POV)**

I had since walked out of the room not listening while the rest of the flock decided when and how to tell her.

_You know what if they're gonna kick my mother figure out then i'm going with her._

Now how should I go about this. Hmm... oh to make myself useful I can pack our things together so we can just grab it and go.

Ok i'll start with Max's stuff so that it would be easier because they'll probably kick her out once she gets back.

**-(20 min later)-**

Holly crap! Max has a guitar AND an Ipod. I wonder what music she has on it... Ok not listening to that song... or that one...or that one... oh Avril Lavign!

Ok now that I found something I like back to packing up. Aww there's a little bunny... That has jet black wings fangs and beady red eyes. SHIT. And now I notice it's sleeping ok that I can deal with. Now back to packing...

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

All I have to sa-think is OMG OMG OMG OMG LAST NIGHT WAS O-MAZING. And now that i'm done sounding like a girl HOLY CRAP I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THAT. Man, I love him. And now time for worrying. SHIT I HOPE NOTHING BAD HAPPENED TO THE FLOCK WHILE I WAS GONE. WE NEED TO GET BACK... NOW. Alright now i'm done mini ranting I have to take this one step at a time

1. get dressed

2. get back to the flock

3. explain in a PG rating what happened

That seems like a good plan. Alright step one...And done. Step two hmm Collin doesn't seem to be up ye- oh look he's waking up. "Hey Collin just saying. But it would probably be in your best interest to get dressed so we can head back." Me.

"Hmm ugh what?" Collin.

"It might be in your best interest to get dressed." Me. I said with a giggle.- A giggle WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!

"Umm ok." Collin. Collin quickly got dressed and I felt to lazy to walk so I decided to just teleport us there after we had all the stuff in our hands and we were fully clothed.

* * *

**(back at the house)**

**(Max's POV)  
**

So now to explain-

"We found you and Collin out Max." Iggy.

"Umm Iggy there's only one thing-" Me.

"Max there not gonna stop there determined to kick you out." Angel.

"What? Why would you guys want to kick me out?" Me.

"Well because your a lying traitorous bitch who is trying to turn us into the school." Iggy.

"Hold that thought." Me. With that I ran straight to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I'm thinking this is all a joke so what could possibly be causing me to puke. Oh well i'll think about that later.

"Ok continue that thought." Me.

"Well your just a whore and a bitch because you tell the school everything your probably just some kind of scientist/experiment." Fang.  
I stumbled back a bit because of his words and also because of the seriousness in his eyes. I look over at Angel and she tells me through my head:

_Max there being highly serious right now but don't worry I would never believe anything they were saying that's why I packed our bags and i'm coming with you- Hey wheres Collin._

Huh? Collin was standing right next to me and now he's not. I swipe my hand through the air but there's nothing... MOTHER FUCKING MAN WHORE. Angel looks over at me. I think she read my thoughts. So I just tell her in my mind.

_I'll tell you later but in order for that to happen you need to realize that it's not exactly PG rated._

_**I think I get it and EWW MAX GROSSNESS!**  
_

"Don't scream in my head please." Me.

"Were you even listening to us?" Iggy.

"Umm..." Me.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH WE HATE YOU WITH THE BURNING PASSION THAT COMES FROM HELL ITSELF. AND IF I KNEW WHERE A SPOON WAS AT THIS TIME I WOULD STAB YOU." Fang. _**(BTW the flock has this thing where if you say that you would stab someone with a spoon it means they are VERY serious because it would be very painful to be stabbed with a spoon)**_

"Holly Bacon! You guys ar-are serious?" Me. I say with a lot of sorrow in my voice.

"You think we would joke about something like that. I swear off Bacon that were being serious." Gazzy.

"Nudge you too?" Me. I say trying not to stutter anymore while being strong.

"Max why the hell would I be joking? Does this look like a joking face to you?" Nudge. With the most serious face i've ever seen her wear. I'm almost in tears now but I hold them in.

"Alright but I want to go out in a bang." Me. With that I pulled an amp and an electric guitar out of the shadows. The flock backs away but other than the whole instrument thing I don't know why. Then Angel sends me a mental picture of myself. My hairs on fire and is flying in the air my eyes are just black pits with some kind of shadow fog flowing out of them and somehow my wings came out and are on fire like a phoenixes. But there are four rings circling my wings one is blue, one is green, one is gold, and the last one is white. And the rings are on my head to but are more like one of those head bands that go all the way around the top of your head but they all dip a little and come onto my forehead and then there's a tear drop gem that is swirling with all the colors but has red too.

Oh well. I'll deal with that later now for my planned going out in a bang.

_**(Unwanted By: Avril Lavign)**_

_All THEY I did was walk over  
Start ALL off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

[chorus]  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

(UNTIL IM wanted)  
No, I just don't understand why  
you won't talk to me  
It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

[chorus]  
Make me go away

I tried to belong  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
Its been so long  
I'll write this song  
AND that's what it takes  
yeah yeah yeah

[chorus (2x)]  
Make me go away  
Make me go away

The flock all looked at me really angry like and i'm thinking WTH then I asked Angel through mind messages _WTH! _

_**They're really angry that you lied about your powers and singing voice. But WOW you sing really good Max. Oh and your as normal as normal can get for you now.**_

With that Angel sent me a mind message of what I looked like. Now my hair was back to it's the regular waviness but was gold and glowing with the head band but there's one extra band of orange and no gold band. My wings went to feathers. WTF! But instead of it's regular color it's white with specks of gold, green, blue, orange, and red. Awesome!

"All I have to say is you'll regret EVER kicking me out especially since this house should be destroyed in 3-4 days and the school would have been on all our tails for the rest of our lives unless you would have agreed to come help destroy Itex. Which you would have if the man whore did not come into our lives and ruin the future. Anyho." Me. I snap my fingers and me and Angel's stuff appear.

"Wait Angel your going with her?" Gazzy. He looks hurt and upset. But Angel just nods.

"Oops I forgot one thing." Me. I ran to the bathroom and dug out the spot behind the cabinet and find my razor blades and journal. Then I walk back over to Angel and put my stuff in my bag. I could care less that everyone can see that I have a journal but the blades are in the journal and I can just hope they don't fall out. But then I hear a gasp. **_(FYI if your that oblivious Max cuts that's why she has the_ blades)**

"Ma-Ma-Max why is there blood on the notebook?" Nudge. Shit they saw ummm.

"Oh that's not blood that's just the color of the notebook." Me.

"Oh ok." Nudge. Thank god they bought it.

"Oh and parting words. Don't look for me if I see you ever again you'll either be close to death or dead. KK BYE!" Me.

"Why would we look for a bitch like you?" Fang.

"I really don't know but still. Come on Angel, unless you want to stay." Me.

"Oh no i'm coming because if I hesitated they would kick me out because i'm 'traitorous.'" Angel.

"Good point sweety now lets go." Me.

* * *

_**alright**_**_ I just didn't feel right leaving her all alone and i was begining to hate Collin so I ditched him. and other things I need some new characters at least one talking animal and three people _**

**_Name:  
_**

**_Age:  
_**

**_DNA mixes: (up to five and at least 60% human)  
_**

**_Personality:  
_**

**_Crushes: (yes or no it really doesnt matter)  
_**

**_Looks:  
_**

**_Powers:  
_**

**_And then the another thing is I need to know is should Max and Angel go back into the school but obviously Max takes Angels punishments and I won't just skip the time in the school. Also should i skip their time saving the world and go straight to regular life or should I have there time saving the world and there regular life.  
_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**

**__******\/

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /


	12. Damn

_**I'm SO sorry but i've had a lot of things to do. Also i'm not good at sad scenes but the whole leaving the flock thing really broke Max. Oh and Max is gonna start being kinda OOC but it will make sense on how she turned OOC. Anyho here's the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MR cause i'm not JP.  
**_

**(Angels's POV)**

I can't believe they would do something like that. Those awful jerkface pieces of poo.

**(Max's POV)**

I'm trying not to cry and it's not working very well, but I have an idea. At the end of the day after Angel's asleep I can cry my eyes out _until _12a.m. Then I will forget about them and that scumbag. I can tell Angel the forgetting part. It would be easier if we had amnesia or something but still i'm going to try my plan. Ok so now we should be flying over NY. Angel wanted to go see Europe and I thought the fastest way to get there was to start in NY. I also wanted to see the Statue Of Liberty. And by the sound laughing I think Angel was listening to my thoughts.

_Yes Max, yes I was. Oh and since were gonna be in NY can we go to long island for some shopping._

_Angel sweety we don't have any money.  
_

_**Yes you do Max.**  
_

AHHH what was that.

_**Max I am in your head. Also erasers at 6:00.**_

What the? "Hey there little birdy, where are all your friends?" Wait a second I know that voice. I turn around and there's Ari. WHAT ARI! He never used to be able to fly.

"Well it looks like Angel and I aren't the only birdies" Me. I said with a smirk so you can see one of my fangs. Ari looks taken back a bit, probably because of the fangs. Angel just smiles at his thoughts probably. I wonder what they ar- wait a second, I can read his thoughts I totally forgot about that. And speaking of things I forgot. THE BUNNY. Well shit maybe I can just teleport her here. And here she is aww I still think she is the CUTEST thing ever. Oh and if your wondering her name is Anastasia Isabella Ride, and she can fly. Oh I love her although one of the best things about her is, her initials spell A.I.R. AND SHE'S A FLYING BUNNY.

_Angel do you want get him away or do you want me to, I don't care either w-_

Well this is just wonderful. I zone out thinking about my bunny and the next thing I know i'm tied up and in a van with my powers detained. Well I might as well get some sleep...

* * *

Well I'M AWAKE and in a FREAKING ROOM. Yay I'ze got an upgrade. I am now happy dancing with Angel looking at me like i'm a stranger.

"Hey Angel do we still have our stuff with us?"Me.(BTW, I'M STILL DANCING)

"Ya, and don't worry I didn't go through anything even though I packed it. I just listened to some music on the Ipod." Angel.

"YAY. Do you want to have a dance party while were waiting and if you truly packed everything of mine, I HAVE SPRAY PAINT SO THIS ROOM DOESNT HAVE TO BE SO DAMN WHITE." Me. I say going over to the bags.

"Ok. Oh and Max we have bunk beds and I was wondering if I could have the top?" Angel.

"Of course sweety. Oh and I think I have some colored dye from pranks, so we can change our sheet colors and if you want a streak of color in your hair we can do that too. But first music." Me. I said the last part while pulling out my Ipod and speakers. I can just make a new playlist and add some new dance songs so that we can dance and work. Oh and just so you know I jailbroke my Ipod

...

Done. Alright shuffle, next, play. YAY the first song is church by t-pain.

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww shit_  
_Im tryin to run in this mutherfcka_  
_Im tryin to anyways_  
_Got two hard lookin mutherfckers_  
_Ca mon_

_I was tryin to enjoy ma night but you then came here_  
_Turned around looked mighty happy fore you came here_  
_I then turn into a rude dude_  
_Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight ima knock out ya lights_

_You aint doin nuthing but runnin ya yapp yapp_  
_You got to got to go get a couple homeboy I am strapped strapped_  
_I then turn into a rude dude man_  
_Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight ima knock out ya lights_

_Dope little lady tryin to hold you back you better listen to her_  
_She better not talk that shit ima have to put some piss right through her_  
_I then turn into a rude dude man_  
_Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight ima knock out ya lights...Ca mon_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yea, damm, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough_  
_Damm, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough_  
_Damm,You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush_  
_Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

_Yea, damm, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough_  
_Damm, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough_  
_Damm,You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush_  
_Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

_Its a Sunday at the park im chillin trying to get ma swerve on_  
_Some little lane trying to run that game trying to get his serve on_  
_I then turn into a rude dude man_  
_Why you gotta fuck up the park ima put you in the dark clap on clap off_

_[ Church lyrics found on .com ]_  
_You aint doin nuthing but runnin your pie hole_  
_You gon' make me do somethin thatta get eye swolln'_  
_I dont wanna be a rude dude man_  
_Why you gotta fuck up the park ima put you in the dark clap on clap off_

_If thats your car you need to go ahead and get into it_  
_Better not talk that shit you gonna get bust something through it_  
_I then turn into a rude dude man_  
_Why you gotta fuck up the park gotta put you in the dark lights on lights off_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yea, damm, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough_  
_Damm, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough_  
_Damm,You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush_  
_Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

_Yea, damm, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough_  
_Damm, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough_  
_Damm,You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush_  
_Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

_[Bridge]_  
_Those niggas think they hard, so why they think im not_  
_Until I put it hard and I show them what I got kinda like [gun shot] [mumbling]_  
_Im like those niggas think they hard, so why they think im not_  
_Until I put it hard and I show them what I got kinda like [gun shot] [mumbling]_  
_Those bitches think they hard, so why they think im not_  
_Until I put it hard and I show them what I got kinda like [gun shot] [mumbling]_  
_Those bitches think they hard, so why they think im not_  
_Until I put it hard and I show them what I got kinda like [ gun shot] [mumbling]...lets do it_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yea, damm, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough_  
_Damm, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough_  
_Damm,You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush_  
_Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

_Yea, damm, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough_  
_Damm, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough_  
_Damm,You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush_  
_Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church_

"And Angel, yes I did just sing that song alright now what colors are we doing on the walls or are we just gonna graphite them... or we can have a war with the cans?" Me.

"Oh Max, Max, Max what do you think." Angel said in a song like voice.

"Well then Angel, THIS MEANS WAR." I yelled then took a can of orange and black and started spraying her. This kept going till we ran out of paint and I think we did an AWESOME job. Now we get to dye the sheets. Hmm mine can be purple and Angel will probably want pink. Alright the instructions call for water. Damn.

"HEY CAN WE GET SOME WATER IN HERE?" I yelled as loud as I can.

"You have a sink in your bathroom get some from there. Oh and tests start tomorrow." Someone said over the speaker. Now we need to find the door to the bathroom. OH that's where it is. Ok so if we fill the tub up with water then put the dye in it should work.

"Angel pick a color for your sheets." Me.

"Ok, Max do you have pink?" Angel.

"Yes sweety." Me. Angel came running in with the pink dye.

"Angel do you want a streak of color in your hair?" Me.

"Yep, a pink streak in the front, and then can I get some pink splatters on my wings?" Angel.

"Uhh, sure were starting fresh we can fix you up with some cool looking wings." I said with a smirk. "Oh Angel that reminds me do you want the whole bat DNA thing or not I don't care either way I just wanted you to have a choice." Me. Angle stood still for a few seconds then started to slowly nod her head and smile.

"Thanks for letting me have a choice Max." Angel said smiling. That obviously made me smile, cause she's just SO SWEET.

"Alright let's start dyeing some sheets." I said still smiling. "Oh and we can umm... turn you before we go to bed, ok?" Me.

"Ok Max." Angel. We started dyeing Angel's sheets pink then we got the streak in, and for her wings we took some of the dye in our hands and just flung our fingers at her wings. I just realized something, this is the first time i've had fun in a while, even when I was with the flock. Wow I never thought that would happen.

HOLY BACON, I just realized I can dye Anastasia's fur. Maybe I can ask her through her mind.

_Anastasia if we dyed your fur what color would you want it_

"Sweetheart you realize I can talk, right." Said a mother-like voice. I turn towards the voice in a fighting stance look to see whose there.

"Hello, it's me Anastasia" Anastasia. OMG MY BUNNY CAN TALK.

"Well then, Anastasia would you like me to dye your fur? If so what color, other than pink." Me.

"Hmm... do you have crimson or a fire orange." Anastasia. I smile.

"Who wouldn't have crimson dye, I was actually thinking of putting in a streak." Me.

"MAX WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO IN A BATHROOM." Angel.

"ANASTASIA, IT TURNS OUT SHE CAN TALK." Me.

"OH, OK." Angel.

"No need to blow my eardrums out, and you can do the streak, but I want my fur almost all crimson but I just want where my spinal cord is white fading into crimson." Anastasia.

"Sorry and ok, just let me get the dye." Me. I walk out to get the dye but get stopped by Angel.

"So Anastasia can talk now?" Angel.

"Apparently, I just found out and now i'm getting a crimson streak in my hair and Anastasia is getting crimson fur." Me.

"Mkay, do you want help?" Angel.

"If you want to, or you can go to bed cause I already dried the sheets with the whole controlling elements thing." Me.

"I'm not tired *yawn* ok so maybe i'm tired." Angel.

"Alright, night Angel." Me.

"Night Max." Angel. Now time to dye Anastasia's fur crimson...

* * *

_**Ok so I know I haven't updated in forever but I just got no muse so i couldn't but I finally got this done and i hope you like it. also i need a nickname for Anastasia. I was thinking either Anna or Air (cause of her initials) but i want to hear some more ideas before i make a final decision. Oh, and thank you for your characters i have the perfect amount for my idea. also Max is slowly showing her 'true self' so its gonna be OOC from the original Max. like more of a fun person instead of a mother person. one last thing im not gonna be able to post for two weeks cause im going on vacation. but i will be writing i just can't post anything. well anyho BYE.**_


	13. Sadistic Anastasia

**_Sorry, i know you all hate me now but i will do what i can, hel- i mean school started.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: When I own a pegasus that farts rainbows and breathes fire, I will also own MR.  
_**

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

Ok so I know I should be all sad but i'm not. It's actually been really fun without the flock, like yesterday's spray paint war and dyeing my bunnies fur crimson. I would have never let the flock do that, but now that it's just Angel, me, and Anastasia I don't care what we do because I always know whats going on. Plus the room only has bunk beds and only the halls have power detaining material. That means I can use my powers to make life more comfy, like we figured out what all the colors on me mean orange=fire, blue=water, green=earth, gold=sunlight, white=air, and there was also a new one recently added yellow=electricity. So I can charge my Ipod and Angel apparently 'convinced' someone to buy her a laptop. It also turns out that when Fang found out about the laptop he took it and started a blog. So Angel's parting gift to him was to get her laptop back, and i'm not complaining this laptop is working AMAZINGLY because Anastasia figured out what the password was. Turns out she got another power, _hacking_, oh what fun *insert evil smirk*. Right now were trying to find a piece of land, because we want to make the house ourselves. Oh and three other things about the stupid Voice, one its annoying, two here to stay, and three gave me an unlimited usage credit card. I know convenient, but there's a catch, we need to figure out the password.**_  
_**

"Umm how about... FOOD!" Angel said

"Sweety I don't think the password is gonna be food and I only have one try left before they lock out the card." I said.

"Guys, guys, settle down." Anastasia said.

"Umm, Anastasia we weren't arguing." I told her.

"Oh really that's not what I heard." Anastasia said.

"Anastasia have you gone crazy we were just sitting and talking about the code." Angel said.

"Mmhmm you just keep saying that to yourselves." Anastasia countered. Angel and i just look at eachother and say "She's definitely lost it." Then Anastasia glares at us, but it's just lost because of her cute little bunny face.

"Anastasia umm, you can't exactly, uh, glare very well" I said.

"How so?" Anastasia asks

"Well it's, uh, lost in the cute little bunny face of yours." I said. I know what your thinking, _since when does the great Maximum Ride_ _stutter?_, well I found out she's a very sadistic little bunny.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **Hola I will be your line for right now and here's a flashback**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_We were all sleeping when we heard the door creek open. We all instantly woke up._

_"Come on little bunny we just need you." A white coat said.  
_

_"Excuse me did your mamma not teach you manners?" Anastasia asked in a sassy voice. The white coat just stood there shocked probably because he's never seen a talking bunny.  
_

_"What never seen a talking bunny before?" Anastasia asked voicing my thought exactly.  
_

_"Umm, uh, GUARDS!" The white coat yelled. Hey i'd like to keep my eardrums please.  
_

_"Yay, I get to be protected by big, strong, handsome guards. I feel like a princess." Anastasia said the last part in a high pitched girly voice. Then the guards, a.k.a. erasers, came in.  
_

_"Did I say handsome, I meant revolting." Anastasia said. As soon as she said that the guards started growling.  
_

"Lol,_ Angel I just totally pissed off some guys." Anastasia said in a high pitched girly voice and pretended to text. So we obviously had to play along.  
_

_"OMG, no way Anastasia I HAVE to tell Max." Angel said in the same girly voice while fake texting.  
_

_"Max, you'll never guess what Anastasia did." Angel said in the same way while fake texting.  
_

_"OMG, what did Anastasia do?" I said in the same voice and way.  
_

_"Well she pissed off some guys." Angel did the same thing as before.  
_

_"Lol, Anastasia is that true?" I said.  
_

_"Of course it is, but in other news, are you guys want some breakfast?" Anastasia said in the same voice, but at the end went back to her regular voice but creepier. She also flicked her eyes at the guard and white coat. Me and Angel smiled evilly and nodded knowing what she meant. I turned her and Angel last night right before bed. I hissed and the guards came in.  
_

_"You shouldn't have done that." I said darkly. We didn't even give the guards a chance to ask why, we just pounced. There were three guards and the white coat. I snapped two guards necks and Angel got one.  
_

_"Max can you strap this one down with one of your powers?" Anastasia asked. By then I was already drinking one of the guards blood so I didn't even give the question a second thought and brought vines from the ground and strapped down his limbs. When I was finished with the first guard I went to the second one but stopped when I heard a blood curdling scream and quickly looked in the direction I heard it. What I saw I definitely wasn't expecting, Anastasia was using her buck teeth to slowly scrap the white coats skin while he was alive. You could see the pleasure in her eyes from doing so. When she ran out of room on his skin she used her claw **(Bunnies have claws that hurt like hell) **to slit the artery in his neck, which came out like a drinking fountain with low pressure. She drank from the fountain until she was full. And I could tell that the white coats screams is what she enjoyed the most.  
_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End Of Flashback .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I will always shiver from that memory. I think Angel was listening to my thoughts because she shuddered too.

Currently Anastasia is out with the white coats doing some testing and I think Angels next. I just wish there was a way to protect her. I still count her as my little baby. I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work. On a happy note I found a house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a deck and a heated pool. I want Angel and Anastasia to check it out before I buy it though.


	14. roommate news!

Ok so peoples I NEED a nickname for Anastasia that's not Anne or Annie, it needs to be creative because I am a creative person and hat those names for such an out there name. I'm thinking Stacy but I'm not sure soooo…. Also I know you hate me for not posting I'm sorry but it's between chores (which I don't even get an allowance for) and hel-I mean school. Anyho, here we goooooooo…

...Anastasia's POV...

They just injected me with something that's supposed to make me human, but I highly doubt it will work. I mean where's the science in all of that, it's more fiction than fact. I also heard that were getting roommates. *grins and rubs hands evilly*

"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"Angels POV"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

Anastasia really freaked me out with that brutal kill, but the scientist probably deserved it. Also Max bringing it up didn't help. Then again Max say's that I shouldn't read other people's minds…. Oh well, I'm still gonna because if I didn't how else would I know that were getting roommates.

"Hey Max I was searching one of the scientist's minds and it seems like we're getting roommates." I said.

"That's great sweety." Max said. I could tell she was distracted so I looked into her mind.

_Great more people. Now I need to find ANOTHER house if their gonna stay with us, which they probably are. Oh well, Angel will be happy especially if there younger. Although Anastasia might not like it, we'll just have to restrain her._

Oh crud I never thought about Anastasia, we'll just have to see.

I know it's short but I wanted to post it now because I'm going out to dinner once this is online. But there will be more because it's the weekend and I don't have school (or homework) over the weekend… so YAY.


	15. Not Another Si

I'm super excited cuz my b-days in 8 days. I shall be turning thirteen, officially a teen. I also pierced my second whole, ALL BY MY SELF, I feel like such a big girl. And one last thing, sorry if I have to change your characters persona a little bit. Anyho, on with the story,

!# !# !# !# !# !# !# !# !# !# !# !# !# !# P.S. Use google translate if needed

(Max's POV)

Alright so now we're gonna have roommates, I hope Anastasia doesn't kill them. One of the erasers opens the door and throws me Anastasia.

"Hey Stacy how were the tests?" I asked testing out a nickname I came up for her.

"They were fi- what did you just call me?" Stacy asks.

"I called you Stacy, why?" I question.

"Don't call me that." Anastasia says.

"Ok well what should I call you?" I ask.

"Call me Si. It's quick and easy, I also like it." Si says.

"Ok Si, how were the tests?" I ask.

"They just injected me with this stuff that's supposed to turn me human, can you believe they think that's gonna work?" Si says. I'm frozen, those sick bastards are trying to make Si human. Actually I take that back, it means I don't have to clean up after her.

"Hey Si were getting roommates." Angel says.

"I know I heard them talking about it while injecting me with the stuff." Si says. And as soon as she says that the door open's again and in come 4 girls, all no older than 15. There's even a little girl younger than Angel. They look terrified, and Si just looks hungry.

"Si, no were not eating them." I scold.

"Aww why, I'm sooo hungry aren't you?" Si asks.

"No we only had breakfast like 3 hours ago, where were you?" I say.

"Oh ya, well I'm still hungry." Si says trying to jump at them while I hold her back using vines that came out of the ground.

"Si we are not eating them, and if you even try to then I'm taking away your electronic privileges." I said. By then the girls were backed into a corner completely terrified, except for one, it was the little girl.

"You not gonna eat us, awe you?" The little asked us in her adorable baby voice.

"No we couldn't possibly eat you." Angel says. In her most calming voice.

"Well that bunny was talking about eating us." The little girl says.

"I promise she won't eat you." I say with as must honesty and trustworthiness as I can muster.

"Ok, I trust you. What's your name, mines Allison but people call me Ali." Ali said.

"My names Max, this is Angel and thi-" I started to say but Si cut me off.

"Hi, Im El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncula. " Si says in a very hispanic accent. But then looks over at me and Angel says "Está bien escuchar a cualquiera aquí se entera de mi nombre real que dos mueren, te quiero dos, pero yo no quiero que nadie me descifrar todavía y sé, lo sé. Aprendí español cuando yo había terminado por nuestros vecinos del sur. Voy a hablarte de mi amigo chinchilla Chrisanna también, pero obviamente no ahora. Comprender." I already knew spanish but Angel didn't. I'll have to teach her tomorrow.

"Bien, pero dame un segundo es un poder malo que tengo que hablar con usted más adelante por el camino, podría ser españoles.

Me atrevo a saltar del puente Jersey  
Apuesto a que nunca tuvo un viernes por la noche como ésta  
Sigue así, sigue así, vamos a levantar nuestras manos  
Miro hacia el cielo y veo  
Red para el cáncer, rojo para los ricos  
Red para la bebida que está mezclado con el suicidio  
Todo rojo

Por favor, no me vas a presionar por última vez  
Vamos a gritar hasta que no queda nada  
Tan enfermo de jugar, no quiero seguir con esto  
La idea de que no es divertido maldito  
¿Quieres un mártir, voy a ser un  
Por lo suficiente es suficiente, hemos terminado

Usted me dijo que pensar en ello, así que hice  
Ahora bien, no quiero sentir nada más  
Estoy cansado de mendigar por las cosas que quiero  
Estoy por encima durmiendo como un perro en el suelo

La cosa que creo que me encanta  
Seguramente me traen dolor  
Intoxicación, la paranoia y mucha fama  
Tres hurras por vomitar  
Pubescente drama queen  
Usted me enferma, yo hago lo peor por beber tarde

Gritar hasta que ya no queda nada  
Tan enfermo de jugar, yo no quiero más  
La idea de que no es divertido maldito  
¿Quieres un mártir seré un  
Por lo suficiente es suficiente, hemos terminado

Usted me dijo que pensar en ello, así que hice  
Ahora bien, no quiero sentir nada más  
Estoy cansado de mendigar por las cosas que quiero  
Estoy por encima durmiendo como un perro en el suelo

Imagine vivir como un rey algún día  
Una sola noche sin un fantasma en las paredes  
Y si el bajo sacude la tierra bajo tierra  
Vamos a empezar una nueva revolución ahora  
(¡Ahora! Bien aquí vamos)

Dios te salve, María, perdóname  
Sangre por sangre, corazones latiendo  
Ven a mí, ahora esto es la guerra!

Vete a la mierda con este nuevo ritmo  
Oh!  
Ahora terror comienza en el interior de una vena sin sangre  
Yo sólo era un producto de la rabia jóvenes de la calle  
Nacida en este mundo que no tienen voz o decir  
Atrapado en los radios con un cerebro abandonado  
Te conozco bien, pero esto no es un juego  
Sople el humo en forma de diamante  
La muerte es un regalo para cerrar los ojos y descansar en paz

Usted me dijo que pensar en ello, así que hice  
Ahora bien, no quiero sentir nada más  
Estoy cansado de mendigar por las cosas que quiero  
Estoy por encima durmiendo como un perro en el suelo

Imagine vivir como un rey algún día  
Una sola noche sin un fantasma en las paredes  
Somos las sombras que gritan llevarnos ahora

Preferimos morir antes que vivir a la roya en el suelo  
Mierda. " I sang. I found out about that power a while ago, I know when it's coming but I can usually leave or stop it before it starts but not this time.

"Hola chicas, puedo hablar español para el culo mudo" One girl with crimson hair and black tips said. "Nice song." Once the girl said that there was an awkward silence.

"Alright, we need to stop this silence before a gay baby is born." The crimson haired girl said at the same time Si did. Oh no, not another Si.


	16. getting names and an old relative

Hola mi amigos (I don't know how to say readers in Spanish and I didn't feel like looking it up) Also my finger got cut and I fell really hard on my tail bone then fell on it again today, and my brothers dog is officially here. My bro named the dog Bella (it's a girl) and she's a major diva it's actually kinda funny but she is the cutest puppy ever. My b-day was yesterday and here's the story.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT LTLTLTL

(Max's POV)

"Well hi, I'm not good with new people." Si said.

"OO-OO, I have an idea, we sit in a circle and say our name, age, power, something we like, and something we don't like. But you can't say that you don't like the white coats, eraser's, or the school, you have to come up with something original because we all already know you wouldn't like any of those things." Angel said. When did she become so talkative?

"Alright I'll go first. HI, I'm Maximum Ride but only call me Max or else your dead, I'm 14- wait no 15 as of today, I have wings, can fly and run super-fast, can control fire, water, earth, air, electricity, light, and shadows, I can teleport, read minds, healing, and future sight. I like music, Angel, and El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de Los Angeles de Porciuncula." I try not to laugh at Si's fake name." And I hate people who hurt other people unless the other person deserves it." I said.

"Hi, I'm Alexis, but you can call me Kitty." Kitty said in a bright and happy voice. "I'm 12 and a half, I Teleportation, Gelidkenisis which basically means I can turn anything liquid into a jelly like substance, and can make it hard enough to make a path, future sight, hydrokenises, can sing so well it hypnotized people if she wants it to, can change anybody's appearance, including animals and cloths. I love my family and HATE MEAN PEOPLE." Kitty said screaming the last part. I think I gave a weird face because then the girl who spoke Spanish to us said.

"She's bi-polar." I just nodded like that was normal. Then again I'm not normal with everything that I do so I'll let it slide.

"Well anyways, I'm Angel. I'm 5 years old I can read people's minds and control them I also have wings. I love *laugh* El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncula and Max. I hate traitors." Angle said.

"Hi, I'm Alison but you can call me Ali, I'm onwy 2 and I can wead minds, contwol all de ewements, I'm tewekentic, I can contwol weadher, and turn invisible. I wove to sing and play games. But I hate mean people." The little girl named Alison said.

"Hi I'm, El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncula, I'm 2 months in human year but 8 years old in rabbit years, I can talk, obviously, fly and hack anything and everything. I love blood and hate the song 'sunshine lollipops and rainbows'." Si said.

"HI I'm Mädchennamen, I'm 13 years old I can fly, talk to animals, control fire, super speed and teleportation. I love Andy Biersack and I too hate the song 'sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows'." The girl with black and crimson hair says.

"Well I guess it's my turn. Hi I'm Addyline, I'm 13 years old, I can fly, create electricity, control already existing electricity, and I can change appearances. I love children and animals." At this I think I hear Anastasia say 'shit.' "and I hate _anyone_ who tries to hurt my family." She says anyone with a certain creepiness to where you know she has before.

Well what should we do now? We could talk more, about what though. I know what I have to do now though, find a new hous-

"Come on Maxi be a good birdie." Calls an all too familiar voice.

Ari.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';;';';';';'';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';'';';';'p;'';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';'

ok so i need to know if the two flocks should meet and if Collin should meet them. also if Collin dies if he meets them.


	17. Thoughts and Hope

Bonjour I'm home alone possibly high off of me painting my nail way too many times in an hour. I'm also watching jersey shore, which I only watch like once a year. I also have a major headache and am watching my brother's puppy that's peeing everywhere. And there's no way in hell I'm cleaning it. Well on with the story and not my petty problems.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Narrator (me) POV)

I forgot to give complete descriptions

Alexis: (when in the "Animal" form) grey Wolf ears, black cat tail, and hazel cat eyes. With a streak of grey in her hair. (In "Normal" form) Jet black hair, with Very dark brown eyes, African American, white tank top, Black skinny jeans, black and white knee high converse, a black mini jacket, with a necklace that says "ANIMALS" in turquoise

Addyline: Black hair with natural pale blue and white steaks running through it. Pale blue eyes and pale skin with freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her wings look like a Florida Scrub-Jay's. (I hear Google works wonders).

Alison: Blond hair with green-blue eyes and fair skin, freckles on her cheeks and a button nose with big red lips. She is about 1'9.

Jessica: Crimson hair that almost looks black, and pitch black tips. All back eyes and a regular sized nose. She has pale skin and thin light pink lips with a small diamond stud nose piercing and dragon bites. She also has 5 piercings in each ear all in a row.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

(Addyline's POV)

These people seem nice except the fangs are a bit creepy…. Oh well don't judge a book by its cover.

Oh crud erasers are here, at least not for my family.

(Alexis' POV)

The new girls are ok but I'm a bit hesitant. But on the good side of the new girls, one of them seems like leader material and we all know we need one.

(Allison's POV)

The new girls don't seem so bad but the erasers are gonna take one of them. I would help them but I'm not sure if my friends would agree.

(Anastasia's POV)

I like the new girls especially the little one, Ali, and the girl with crimson hair, Jessica. And from the way she acts, seems like the kind of girl I could get along with.

(Angel's POV)

I know I shouldn't but I read their minds and I agree that we seem a bit creepy with the fangs and stuff. Although the leader thing would definitely be good for Max, but only if they accept her the way she wants to act.

(Max's POV)

I like the new girls but I think I'll stay around Angel for a little bit because they don't know the real me. I know Angel doesn't really either but she understands more than them.

While I was thinking this I unconsciously walked over to Ari and flipped him off and said "Its Max dog boy." Well he didn't necessarily like that and said back "Well then it seems like someone can do the test without their three week training." I don't know what the test was but thought better of it to go without training.

"Fine take me to training, _brother._" I said brother with such venom and hatred he flinched.

You see when I first left the school with Jeb and the _others._ He looked sad and when I asked why he looked at me and said 'I'm sorry I couldn't get your brother.' At first I didn't believe him and me being the curious bird I am looked through some of his files that he brought. It said he was my dad and Ari was my brother, it came with a picture that I've always kept in the back pocket of my jeans.

I don't know where he's taking me now but I hope it's training, I'm not stupid enough to go take a test without training. I also hope that I'm able to bust out. GAH, way too much hope is going on.

lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlO lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlO lOlOlOlOlOlOlOl


	18. Si, Upgraded

Aloha my friends, I'm on a roll even though I should be doing a report for S.S. but I don't have my book so…. Oh well. Now on with the story.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

(Max's POV)

I think Ari's taking me to training because he seems a bit upset. But it could all be a charade, man I hate not knowing.

(Angel's POV)

Max is still not sure if she's off to training but I already know she is. I read Ari's mind but I don't understand why she's not. I guess she just forgot she could.

_Hey Max, you remember you could just read his mind, right._

**Oh ya… Thanks**

So that settles that. Alright now what will everyone else do….. IDEA.

"Hey guys do any of you want your wings or hair *cough* or fur died." I would've forgotten about fur if Jessica didn't cough and wiggle her ears.

"Sure, umm what colors do you got?" Kitty says.

"Well if you're thinking about getting any coloring then follow me." I said, and had everyone but Anastasia follow me.

"Let's go oldest to youngest. So that means Addyline and Jessica your first." I tell them.

"I want my wolf ears and tail black. That's it." Jessica says.

"That sounds cool, can I have a streak of red in this piece here." Addyline asks while showing me the piece she wants done.

**Angel you can do piercings to. They're in my bag.**

"Well it turns out we can do piercings too. Any takers." At that everyone raised their hand and there was a new girl to. She had black and crimson simple clothes and black roots with crimson hair.

"Hey guys." The girl said in a familiar voice

Anastasia.

(Max's POV)

Well Ari's taking me to training, I hope it's nothing with needles.

And scene, man I'm so on a roll, tell me what piercings you guys want your people to have, if any. Also colors unless you like the colors.


	19. Sorry

Im so so so so so sorry

excuses

-School

-Soccer

-My brother got me addicted to minecraft

-school

-friend troubles

-becoming a complete loner

-more friend troubles

-more minecraft

Sorry had to keep it simple for the people who don't like to read author notes. but anyways im not gonna cancel the story or anything but i might not be able to post continually until next year. i promise to post one by the end of the month and it will be dramatic and wonderful and frightening. but ya the friend thing will be done by the end of December but the new common core for new york state wont be done till summer. but basically i'm drifting from my friends because i have a group of bright and bubbly friends and a group of emo/goth friends (none of them cut) but basically those groups are common enemies and hate eachother but my only bff that's bright and bubbly is moving so i can hang with my emo/gothic friends. but the loner thing i've dealt with and am emotionally ok with, no one is like me in any ways at all (i'm the punk that cant skate the emo that doesn't cut, the nerd in two subjects, the stoner that's never been stoned, the crazy person that needs to get a grip, the person that forgets EVERYTHING, the nocturnal, the gamer, the reader and wishful writer, the bitch with no courage, the girl no one understands) so basically reality already took a crash course on me and i'm doing ok minus science and staying healthy, oh and remembering things thats been really really REALLY bad lately. like after this im going to bed and im sitting in bed typing this with my shoes on that i forgot to take off till know. I hope you forgive me but if you dont i understand.

-l- l \ / l /- _ l_ l_ \ /  
l l \ / l \ / / \ \ /  
l l \ / l \ \ /  
l l \ / l \ \ /  
l l \ / l \ l  
l l \ / l / l  
l l \/ l \ / l  
-l- l l -/ \_/ l l l


	20. OMG What Happened

I am so so happy I realized how stupid Minecraft is and resolved some things now I'm back to being your non-cutting emo, music obsessed, writer. So on with the story.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Anastasia's POV)

Ok so I stayed out because I already died my fur and its not the biggest bathroom in the world, but when I stayed out something happened. All I know is I felt pain and lots of it, I kinda liked it, I know I'm a total freakazoid but still. Once the pain stopped I saw everything as though I was taller, or the room shrunk. But then I looked down at where I should see two little paws but instead I saw feet, real human feet so then like in all the movies I stuck my hands out and they were human hands, WITH APPOSABLE THUMBS. So right now I am ecstatic and want to see my facial features but want to act all cool so this is what goes down. I walk over to the bathroom with an 'it's all good' look. But I couldn't so I walked in with a cocky smile on my face and calmly asked "Hey guys."

But you know, walking in as a human when you're supposed to be a rabbit doesn't always get a calm response.

"Oh my god I thought you were a bunny!"

"Wow, never thought that could happen."

"Are you a shifter? Cause a bunny's not very deadly."

"Never underestimate science." After that last one I couldn't understand anymore comments.

"O.k. I have no idea who said what, but the scientists were trying to turn me human. They obviously succeeded. Also now who are you here for?" that last question I asked was directed at the scientist who had walked in during the chaos. I was met with a bunch of o.k.'s and this.

"Another person to help experiment 6234… Maximum Ride." She, yes she, had to tell us who experiment 6234 was. But to answer her question only Angel and I raised our hands.

"Angel you're too young for this I'm technically supposed to be food. I'll go." I turned to the scientist for the last part and she just silently nodded and grabbed my arm tightly and took me to a room. If you can't guess the color of the room, you need to have your brain checked.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

**So what do you think? I tried but I have a lot on my mind and did most of this after a science test. **

**Also, I want to know what story I should start after this one so that I can get ideas. CHOICES**

**1.) A song fic with a new song every chapter**

**2.) Maximum ride: human? Max and Fang 'hate' eachother, but behind everyone's back there dating and in highschool**

**You people get to decide if max and fang have wings, also number two is better than it sounds**

**Well peace out for now.**


	21. A Little Help

**Hola señoritas and caballero I am so proud of myself right now, even though if you saw my face it would show no emotion at all. So far I have three friends that are girls and one that's a guy but two of the girls are drifting away and fighting like my last set of friends but I always have that last friend. Her name is Tori and we were just talking on the phone and I ended up with half of my face in stereotype emo make up and the other half stereo type preppy make up. It truly was funny because half of her face was stereotype emo and the other half was painted black. Don't worry she's not racist or anything she just wanted to freak out her mom. Well on with the story.**

**TlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTl TlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTlTl TlTlTlTlTlTlT**

(Collin's POV)

When Max and I got back she got kicked out of the flock and Angel went with her. I was shocked but I didn't care because with all the tension I could escape. You see, all I was sent, yes sent I work with Itex, there to do was start Max on a second generation project. Sure in the process I bit her but it was only because I wanted to see what would happen. But ya now Max, Angel, and that bunny are at the school. I hear they have more roommates to, oh well I got another mission.

(Angel's POV)

Well that was… different. Oh well I'm sure Anastasia will be fine. So now we need to finish up everything.

"Alright let's finish up in here. What does everyone want again?" I asked.

(Max's POV)

Well that was… different. They did surgery and a check-up on me, they even put me under for surgery. I'm starting to wonder what's going on.

(Anastasia's POV)

O.k. so right now I'm being taken to ANOTHER room. The first one was for some experiment and a surgery but I haven't seen Max yet…oh. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

"Hey Max, what's up?" I asked her. What I got to be nice to people that I know.

"Something, I'm not sure why but they're being nice to me." Max said. Haha, if someone just randomly heard that then they'd think Max was a bitch.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked, sarcasm dripping off my every word. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Have you seen the others?" She asked.

"No, they came in and asked for someone to help you and I told Angel she couldn't come because I didn't want her getting hurt." I said, surprisingly all in one breath. After I said that I got to thinking.

"Hey Max, why didn't you freak out when you saw I was human?" I asked.

"Well Ari told me that and some other things, it seemed like he was giving me pity." Max said with a pouty face.

"I hope he's not because that means something bad is going to happen." I said. Then I looked over at Max and saw she was going to reply but was cut off by the door opening to reveal a whitecoat. I could feel the anger in the room and saw Max absolutely fuming.

"Jeb." She said. I'm guessing that's the whitecoats name.

"Max now I know you're angry but I need to talk to you about something." Jeb said.

"I don't want to talk but I am hungry." With hungry she looked at me then back at Jeb. I instantly got the silent message while Jen just stood around confused. I had to say something before she killed him, I wanted information.

"Stop max, what a rude way to treat a guest we should let him have some last words." I said even though I knew Max wouldn't agree but if not I'll just hold her back.

"I guess you're right after all he is a guest" Max said, to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Well thanks... I guess. Anyhow Max you're pregnant with twins, Anastasia already found out what happened to her, would you like to go to your room?" Jeb said I looked over to Max to see what she was gonna say and found out she had fainted.

"Well, we should go back and by any chance did you give me super strength?" I asked and he simply shook his head no and waited for me to by the door. Well, this will be a long day.

**H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H**

**Ok so this was all a product of my getting aggravated because I wrote this all down but didn't want to type by looking off my notebook. So I just decided to read it to my phone then email it to my second email. Well hope this chapter was enjoyed.**


	22. NOT ANOREXIC

im an ass.

i have miniature excuses the first week but the last couple are that i have really bad strep and my laptop charger decided to be an ass too and broke on me. i have an idea to put in a character or two. i think it would work perfectly. oh and if you ever get a puppy and give it a raw hide stick or something, make sure it doesnt smell like shit, because my new puppy loves them and makes wherever shes sitting with one smell like shit.

sorry it was an authors note but i wanted to make sure you guys knew i was alive

p.s. if you hear about a girl in NY who dies of being friggin anorexic and the mom claims its becaus eshe couldnt eat anything due to a strep throught (does anyone actually know how to spell that?) that'll be me

so far i got friggin horse pills to swallow, and will hopefully update before christmas. Anyho, BYE FOR NOW.


	23. Marcus, your a pussy

**Same as before, I like typing but reading it to my phone is SOO much easier.**

**~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'**

Jebs POV I didn't understand what Max meant when she was talking about being hungry, there was obviously a hidden meaning. Oh well, she'll be put to the extreme when she has her children in 5 months. Yeah I know it's early but she'll be fine.

Ali's POV those people seem nice. They even my wings hot pink fading into orange and pierced my ears. I hope I get to stay with them and my family together.

Jessica's POV well, these people don't seem like too much harm except for that we're human bunny. Well who really cares I'll probably die in here anyways, I'll die happy with black ears and tail along with a bunch of earings in my ears and cartilage, one in my wolf ear, I also have 1 eyebrow pierced, my belly button pierced, and dragon bites. I'm lovin life right now.

kitties POV man today was weird let's go through a list shall we  
- I'm told I'm moving with my family  
- I meet new people  
- said people try to kill me  
- now I'm with said people in doing things most normal people don't allowed to do.  
Today seems like a good day.

Addyline's POV so today those creepoes**(?)** that people call scientists moved me and my family to a new holding unit. When I first saw the new people I thought they were a threat, well at least the older girl. But now I'm considering calling them friends.

**8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l 8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l8l 8l8l8l8l8l8**

**Alright so I was gonna start off with something awesome but then I heard my brother chanting at the X-Box "Marcus is a pussy" and I just couldn't think of what I was going to say/type. Well I will probably get the next chapter and a chapter or two on my other story.**


	24. Jacob

**I'm such an ass sometimes. I lied about posting another chapter that day and I'm sorry peoples. But whenever I have inspiration if anyone says anything about cleaning I immediately loose that inspiration, and that's what happened. Well on with the story.**

**[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

(Max's POV)

I'm not sure where I am but I know I'm at the School and there are people around. I slowly open my eyes knowing what happens when you do it quickly. But what I see is probably the funniest thing. I see Si with all her piercings (3 cartilage, 2 regular on each ear, a lip ring, a nose piercing, and a belly button ring you can just see) and Jessica with her piercing. All and all with the piercings the two have and the colors these two have make them look emo and very dangerous. But the funny part is they're taking care of Ali while Kitty, Angel, and Addy are looking at the magazines Angel brought.  
At the site I did what anyone in my situation would do, I laughed. Everyone came over with a worried face but I kept laughing.

(Angels POV)

When Max woke up and started laughing I instantly looked into her mind to figure out what was going on. What I saw made me start laughing too but when I stop everyone was looking at me and Max.

"What?" Max asked. Everyone looked at her until Adyline spoke up.

"Why were you laughing?" she asked. So I told her find to stiffle my laughter the whole time. And by the end of the explanation we were all on the floor laughing. Until we were interrupted.

"Play times over kiddies, let's go." I heard a gruff voice say. "Now why would you want to go with you bro". I heard Jessica say. I was shocked to say the least.  
(Jessica's POV)

Now don't get me wrong, before the experiments on my brother Jacob he was awesome. Just like a normal brother, but after the experiments he became an ass. So when I saw him I wanted to rip his cocky, arrogant head off and drop kick it into next week. But I couldn't, not in front of kids.

"So little sis how's life?" the jackass said.

"It's going great up in here." I said. "You know, we were going to paint today, I think some graffiti what tie the place together, don't you?" I asked the last part sounding like an innocent little girl, when really deep question head home. Hard.

You see, before Jake was made into the monster he is today, we escaped for 2 years. In those 2 years we made friends, we made enemies, we join gangs, but for Jake he found love. Her name was Tori, and whenever he was too shy to say something he would spray paint it on the side of a building. He was good too. He was our gangs, the skulls, tag artist. Anytime we claimed new territory or something like that he'd spray paint our symbol over the old gangs. But one day when he was 16 he proposed to her. She said yes. Tori didn't think they were too young and neither did Jake, because they knew that being in a gang could kill anytime.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

**So I think I did pretty good. And I'm gonna start doing questions I think, so here's two questions.**

**-Do you or have you ever talked to yourself or an inanimate object? I was talking to myself last night and I was just talking to my lava lamp about how it pooted (a little bubble went flying to the top)**

**-What's your favorite candy? Mines gay bacon. XD**


	25. NO INTERNET

**Im here, don't worry im back, im still not happy about the chair but it will have to do, anyho on with the story.**

**[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]**

(Jacob's POV)

My sisters a bitch, she brought up the past. Well I got something on her too.

"Well little sis I think that would be a great idea but you could also paint it like brick walls from an alley. One of the creepy ones." I said. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but I hit home too.

Once when we were out of The School some dude raped her… at the age of 12. I know we look older but seriously. It shook her up pretty bad and I could tell right now we both went too far. But in that second her face went from one of sorrow and fear to one of rage.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH. You're the reason were her, you're the reason she's dead, you're the reason I got raped and you're the reason no one loves you." She said the last part very slow and dangerously. That hurt, I wasn't going to let her know that, but it did.

After that we got in to a fist fight, there was kicking and screaming. In the end some other guys including Ari came in and stopped the fight. We got the girls and were now bringing them to separate rooms.

(Max's POV)

All I know is that Jessica got into a fight with her brother. The emotional toll seemed high but the physical toll was nothing compared to when I killed Ari. Oh and when they were fighting Si basically just manifested an Edgar Allen Poe book and started reading it.

You know, I've always wanted to read that book. Maybe I'll borrow it sometime.

(Anastasia's POV)

Man this book is really good. I see Max eyeing it, maybe I'll let her borrow it later.

(Addyline's POV)

Damn, I don't know what they were talking about but I could literally cut through the tension with a knife… could I eat this tension too?

(Alexis' POV)

Ermagerd, this chizz cray cray. Lol that sounded funny in my head. But the meaning behind the sentence was true.

(Ali's POV)

Omg, Jessica has a brother and he doesn't seem very nice.

(Angel's POV)

Well I know what's going on but I think Max forgot she could read minds, again.

**TOOTOOTOOTOOTOOTOOTOOTOOTOOT OOTOOTOOTOOTOOT**

**I AM A SPECIAL CHILD WHOSE INTERNET DOES NOT WORK AT THIS TIME. Yep all that was highly true and the fact that im typing without looking at the keyboard, I am that awesome.**

**Also I need one more mutation for the OC's people created.**

**OH,OH,OH and I need two boy OC's.**

**Questions**

**-do you think the chair im sitting in actually was peed on?**

**I hope not**

**-what color is your room? **

**Mines baby blue with yellow and orange flowers but im hoping to repaint it black with neon splatter paint.**


	26. Max's New DNA

**Hola mi amigos, i have my laptop working and shit plus a bunch of crap is going down that doesn't involve me but is going down around me so I will have more time to write I think. Anyho on with the story.**

(Max's POV)

Whatever the fuck happened is over for now. But they're doing experiments now so that sucks. I also think I'm getting a tad bit bigger than I usually, its weird because I'm only a week along.

Anyways I'm in a white room, duh, and there are some needles with all sorts of colored liquids in them on the table with the numbers 3257615. I have a bad feeling that's my number.

"Hello Maximum, I see you're doing nicely." Jeb said.

"I'm doing fine but where can you get some food in this joint?" I asked because I'm seriously starving. Jeb tossed me a blood bag which I drank greedily.

"Wait. How'd you know I drink blood?" I asked.

"I checked the security cameras in your room." He said

"Oh well that explains a lot. Also, what experiments are planned for today?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"We're putting some panther blood in your system and the rest is just stabilizers." He said. I was happy that he actually told me.

"Oh and Jeb do I look any fatter to you, because I'm almost a hundred percent sure I'm not supposed to be getting fat yet." I said a tad bit self-consciously. Oh and I may hate Jeb but I wanted an answer to my questions.

"Your right, I'll run some extra tests after these ones to see what's going on." He said. I sighed, I hate tests but if I get to know what's going on its worth it.

**;',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';',';','**

**Alright im done for today and I need to post this before my laptop dies so PEACE**


	27. Testing

**Hola senoritas and senors im sitting on my couch with my brother playing left 4 dead (AWESOME game) and my dads deleting pictures of my mom off of his phone. My mother officially broke up with my dad, I don't really care but it was a little harsh to dump him via txt. ANYHO, on with the story.**

**\(*-*\)(/*-*)/ \(*-*\)(/*-*)/ \(*-*\)(/*-*)/ \(*-*\)(/*-*)/ \(*-*\)(/*-*)/ (*-*\)**

(Angel's POV)

I was taken to a white room and strapped to a table. I know I'm going to have tests done but I'm not sure which ones, so let me just peek into some people's minds…

_OHHHHH this is exciting we've never mixed human, dove, and snow leopard DNA together._

Well that explains what I'm doing in the testing room. I really could care less as long as I'm not in pain. So I'm crossing my fingers now.

(Addyline's POV)

Well, I'm here… in a testing room. This sucks, it's boring and I have no idea where anyone is. Well might as well annoy the scientists.

"HOLA SENORITAS I COME IN ANYTHING BUT PEACE AND WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING. OH AND HOW LONG ITS GOING TO TAKE BECAUSE IM HUUUUUNGGGRRRRRYYY." I think that should do it

"uggh, fine we'll give you food and we're injecting you with 2% fox." A lady Whitecoat said while typing away on her keyboard.

"Well then." I said with a huff of aggravation.

(Alexis' POV)

I'm in a testing room. JUUUUUUUUUST greeeeaaaatt. I don't know what they're doing exactly but I want FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOD.

"OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM AND ON HIS FARM HE HAD A- COME ON SING WITH ME- SHEEP WITH A BAA BAA HERE AND A BAA BAA THERE- HELP ME OUT HERE IM FORGETTING THE WORDS."

"SHUT UP, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED." A Whitecoat said.

"Well I need food and a lot of other things but food sounds really good right now."

"To bad you're not getting food you won't even need it in-"checks watch"- an hour and 45 minutes."

"Uh, why would I not need FOOD, it's the most wonderful thing in the world and tastes so magically delicious?" I asked truly curious.

"Well we're running an experiment in which you will hopefully never need any necessities ever again."

"Well that's cool I guess." I said questionably.

"Yes very cool, now SHUT UP." The Whitecoat said and officially went back to typing vigorously on his computer.

(Alison's POV)

I wish Jessica and Si were here, well I really just wish anyone from my family were here. That includes Si, Max, and Angel.

"Hewo miss, I was wondewing if you cwould tew me what expewiments youwr wunning today." I can talk fairly well but I was talking like that for effects and now finishing touches, bambi eyes.

"Well sweetie we were just going to add some angel DNA even though I don't think you need it." She said looking as if I'd just brain washed her.

"Owkay miss." I said just in case I needed more info from her later.

I'm good for now so let the test's begin.

(Anastasia's POV)

Well I'm in a testing room, so that's not good. But what's even worse is that I'm HUUUNNGGRRYY.

"Hey senor jackass, can I get a blood bag or something I'm starving."

"Fine, oh and little missy we're adding in some black footed ferret DNA, I hope your temper won't become worse or we'll just have some Eraser's clean it up for you." The whitecoat said tossing me a blood bag.

Well, now it's time for some tests/ experiments.

(Jessica's POV)

God dammnit I fucking HATE NEEDLES. Every time I get a new shot I get another 'freckle.' I've got millions of them, even some on my face. I tell everyone they're just a disease and its now just craters in my skin. But I know they're not and I know how I got them.

Might as well figure out what this one's for.

"Hey el jackassio can I get some info on the new test/experiments?" I asked in my 'sweetest' voice.

"Well el bitchio why don't you shut your mouth." He said very rudely.

"Well if you won't tell me I guess I'll just have to sing a certain song- I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES, EVERYBODIES NERVES, EVERYBODIES NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES, OOOOOOHHHH-" I WAS singing my wonderful song so loud until el jackassio decided to cut me off by slapping his hand over my mouth and then he supplied me with the info.

"You're going to be injected with 5% fox."

"OOO so now I'm 80% human, 5% bat, 5% cat, 5% wolf, and 5% fox. I see we have mini patterns going on."

"Oh shut it smart ass."

"Better than being a dumb ass." I finished that conversation proudly but he finished it completely because he had the needles.

**Finito, I am finally done. This thing took me all day to type and think up.**

**-whats your favorite tv show? Castle**

**-what is your favorite number or letter to write? 8**


	28. TWINS

**Hi im doing a short AN **

**It's the next day because they had to be held for observation overnight.**

**POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO POPOPOPOPOPOPOP**

(Max's POV)

Apparently everyone is back or being taken back to the room. Speaking of which, why do we have a room.

"Hey Ari why is it that we have a room instead of cages?" I said voicing my question.

"It's because you're having a baby, while I'm on that topic Jeb told me to tell you that you're having twins." Ari said. I almost passed out again but thankfully didn't.

"What?" I asked still surprised I haven't passed out.

"When Jeb did the X-rays it showed to sets of bones in your stomach, so unless you ate a full set of really tiny baby bones, you're having twins." He said bluntly.

"Well fuck." Was the last thing I said before we got to our room. And it turned out I was the first one back. Well what to do? Hmmm… OH I KNOW. I never pierced anything because I was gone. So let's see, ears first and second on both sides and one cartilage on both sides, one angel bite, belly button piercing and a nose piercing. Other than that I think I'm good the rest of the group also made it back so it wouldn't matter.

**Dancefuckerdancefuckerdancef uckerdancefuckerdancefuckerd ance**

**Sorry I had to make that a line I'm listening to your gonna go far kid. Anyho, I only have a small chapter but I also need to tell you that the only reason they're staying at The School is because they need to make sure Max has a safe delivery. Oh and another thing is that I have a Pierce The Veil shirt now and I'm dying of happiness.**

**-what's your favorite shirt? The one I said up above**

**-what's your favorite band/singer? Pierce The Veil XD**


	29. Looks

**I never told you what the people look like GASP.**

**Name: Alexis/Lexis/Kitty  
Age: 12 in a half  
DNA mixes: 5% Black cat, 5% Gray wolf  
Looks: (when in the "Animal" form) grey Wolf ears, black cat tail, and hazel cat a streak of grey in her hair. (in "Normal" form) Jet black hair, with Very dark brown eyes, African American, white tank top, Black skinny jeans, black and white knee high converse, a black mini jacket, with a necklace that says "ANIMALS" in turquoise (the birth stone)  
Piercings/Dyes: Belly button piercing, ear piercing, and corset like piercing (the ribbon ones), streak of purple (streak on ears and tail when in animal form too)  
Powers: Teleportation,Gelidkenisis (can turn anything liquid into a jelly like substance, and can make it hard enough to make a path), future sight, and hydrokenises( the ability to control water/aqua/h2o), can sing so well it hypnotized people if she wants it to, can change anybody's appearance, including animals and cloths**

**Name: Addyline (Pronounced add-a-line. Nickname: Addy)  
Age: 13  
DNA mixes: She is 6% electric eel and 2% Florida Scrub-Jay  
Looks: Black hair with natural pale blue and white steaks running through it. Pale blue eyes and pale skin with freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her wings look like a Florida Scrub-Jay's (I'm tired and don't feel like explaining)  
Powers: She can create electricity and control already existing electricity. She can change others' and her's appearance.**

**Name: Alison (Ali) Hastings  
Age: 2  
DNA Mixes: 20% White Tiger 80% Human  
Looks: Blond hair with green-blue eyes and fair skin, freckles on her cheecks and a button nose with big red lips. She is about 1'9 so she is short.  
Piercings:  
Powers: Reads minds, controls all the elements, telekinics, controls weather, invisiblity**

**Jessica/Jessssssica  
Age: 13  
DNA: 5% cat 5% bat 5% wolf 85% human  
Looks: Crimson hair that almost looks black, and pitch black tips. All back eyes and a regular sized nose. She has pale skin and thin light pink lips with a small diamond nose stud and dragon bites. She also has 5 piercings in each ear all in a row.  
Powers: She can talk to animals, super speed and teleportation.  
Crushes: Andy Biersack**

**I only wanted to do that because I'm tired and had to wake up at 6:30 to go to my soccer game. Night people.**


End file.
